Sin Salida
by InuFaiya
Summary: Secuela de Problemas: Alguien a atacado a Monogram dejandolo en coma... ¿Pero quien es el cumprable? La primera mision de Phineas despues de entrar en la Owca
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV GENERAL)

Una mujer entro a una pequeña habitación, esta estaba amueblada con una pequeña mesa de madera que recordaba a un escritorio con todos los papeles que aun se amontonaban encima de ella y que ya tenían un color amarillento del abandono que habían sufrido… era como el dueño de ellos se hubiera ido hace ya bastante tiempo y una estantería llena de libros de distintos tipo de material en el mismo estado que ellos y un gran cuadro en la pared de enfrente de la puerta que aparecían un hombre con la cara triangular y pelo castaño y un ornitorrinco de ese mismo color… Eran el agente D y su mejor amigo y compañero de misiones.

Era el despacho que había pertenecido a Thomas Flynn Doofenshmirtz… y también la escena de un crimen.

Esa misteriosa dama se acerco a unos hombres vestidos con un traje blanco que parecían que estaba trabajando en el interior y que intentaban descubrir que había pasado hace dos días allí dentro.

_ ¿Se sabe algo mas?_ le pregunto esa señora llamando la intención de uno de esos trabajadores antes de levantarse para hablar con ella con mas calma y alegarla de sus compañeros.

_ No, nada nuevo por ahora Sra. Wanda_ le contesto ese hombre cuando la llevo a unos de los rincones de ese sitio aunque sabia que ella también estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Wanda, la jefa de la sección femenina de los agentes de la Owca era la encargada de llevar la investigación de su compañero de la sección masculina, el mayor Francis Monogram… que habían encontrado tiroteado hace unos dos días y ya eso hacia que los peritos que se encargan de indagar en lo ocurrido se sintieran aun mas nerviosos.

Mientras la jefa provisional de la agencia suspiro ante la respuesta mientras que en su posición podía observar una silueta hecha de tiza marcando donde y como lo habían encontrado con charcos de sangre ya seca… una debajo de las marcas blancas de esos trabajadores y otra de lo que había ocurrido hacia ya una semana y que pertenecía al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

_ Lo único que sabemos es que no forzaron nada y que el señor Monogram al parecer no se protegió de su verdugo_ le explico ese investigador de una forma seria.

_ Eso justamente es lo que sabíamos_ murmuro Wanda por la escasa y conocida información.

_ Ya lo se… pero por eso mismo debemos investigar mas a fondo lo poco que sabemos y conseguir la bala que fue disparada_ le dijo de nuevo de una manera energética antes de entrecerrar los ojos_ ¿Se sabe ya cuando se la extraerán?

_ No… no quieren operar hasta que este algo mas estable_ le informo Wanda a ese investigador_ pero ahora una operación de este estilo solo pondría todavía mas en riesgo su vida… que ya por si esta en una situación muy grave.

El investigador solo miro a la mujer entendiendo lo que se estaba refiriendo, el también sabia del estado que esta desde que le dispararon.

_ Me lo imagino pero…_ indago un poco ese hombre de traje blanco_ ¿Los agentes de Monogram lo saben?

La mujer en cambio solo lanzo un leve suspiro como respuesta antes de mirar ese monigote de tiza en el suelo.

_ No, tenia previsto decírselo en la reunión de mañana_ le contesto la mujer de la sesión femenina antes de disponerse a marcharse de ese lugar hacia donde tenia previsto que fuera donde les contaría toda la versas a sus espías.

Estaba segura que seria un día muy largo.

Contunacion…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PHINEAS)

Un pitido resonó en mis oídos arrancándome de mis sueños para avisarme que ya había llegado el momento de empezar con un nuevo día.

Moví mi mano y pare el despertador antes de incorporarme levemente para prepararme para el nuevo día de estudio y entrenamientos cuando algo me llamo la atención.

Al lado de mi pierna están los dos ornitorrincos acurrucados y durmiendo uno junto el otro formando una tierna estampa.

Vi como Fayren se movía levemente hasta poner su cabeza en el lomo del macho y ronronear en su sueño felizmente mientras que Perry tenía su cabeza en las patas de ella y sus colas estaban unidas como si fuera un leve abrazo.

_ Son una monada_ murmure de forma inconsciente antes de que un fogonazo de luz saliera rápidamente de mi izquierda.

Me gire hacia la cama de al lado para ver a mi hermano con una sonrisa feliz y una cámara en las manos.

Les había hecho una foto de ellos como lo había hecho cuando yo estaba como ornitorrinco y dormía junto a Perry.

Oímos un para de vibraciones molestas provenientes de nuestras mascotas haciendo que lo mirábamos y activando los traductores para que pudiéramos enterarnos de lo que decía para encontrábamos a ambos con una mirada muy molesta en sus rostros.

_ No me miréis así que no he podido evitarlo_ les dijo Ferb al ver la mirada que les estaban regalando_ estabais muy monos.

_ Yo quiero una copia de esta_ le dije al peli verde mientras que Perry me miraba fijamente.

_ (Vosotros dos sabéis lo que significa la palabra privacidad) me dijo el macho de esos dos monotremas agentes mientras que golpeaba la corcha con la cola molesto.

Yo en cambio comencé a reírme mientras me levantaba de la cama y dejando en el proceso medio tapada por las sabanas.

_ Se lo que significa pero_ comencé a contestarles de una manera muy alegre a mi mascota_ eso no quita que sois una pareja muy adorable cuando estéis juntos.

Perry no me contesto pero los golpecitos constantes eran toda una respuesta por su parte.

_ Vamos Hermano que ser adorable no es nada malo_ le dije al macho antes oír como ella empezaba a reírse.

_ (Lo que le preocupa es que Doofens lo vea) me murmuro Fayren justo antes de que esos golpecitos dejaran de oírse de golpe.

Me gire para ver como el monotrema agua marina estaba mirando a la hembra con un fuerte y marcado sonrojo por el comentario.

_ (Odio que seas tan instituida) le gruño ese animal semiacuatico haciendo reírse a la fémina antes de comenzar a estirarse.

_ Tranquilo Perry no se lo pienso a enseñar aunque estoy seguro que a mi tio le encantaría verlo_ le dije al macho espía mientras me ponía la camisa y el solo me entrecerraba sus ojos cafés como respuesta.

_ (Eso espero) me dijo Perry en un tono serio mientras que Fayren saltaba de la cama dispuesta a ir a algún lado.

_ (Y yo espero que te levantes porque si no llegaremos tarde a la reunión).

Me los quede mirando sin extrañarme nada de lo que habían dicho… ya sabia que tenía una reunión y me moría de curiosidad y ganas de ir… pero tenia que ir al colegio y no llamar la atención.

_ ¿Sabéis de que se puede tratar?_ les pregunte a los dos que solo me miraron.

_ (No... no sabemos nada pero parecía que era algo importante) me explico Perry mientras bajaba el también de la cama para ponerse junto a ella cuando pude notar que había algo en ella que no cuadraba.

_ ¿Te preocupa algo, Fayren?_ le pregunte a la fémina que solo levanto sus ojos marrón claro.

_ (Si, me extraña una cosa del mensaje) comenzó a decirme Fayren en una manera muy suya (Es muy raro que Wanda, la jefa femenina se encargue de informar a la sección masculina que pertenecemos Perry, tu y yo)

_ (No te preocupes, solo será que Monogram estaba muy ocupado y no haiga tenido tiempo para todo) le murmuro el chico aguamarina a lo que ella solo lanzo un leve suspiro.

_ (Puede que tengas razón Perry) le respondió ella antes de mirarme fijamente (a que se me olvidaba Phineas… hoy no hay entrenamiento=

Los mire curioso por lo que había dicho.

_ (Después de la reunión iremos a mi antiguo hogar y hablaremos con el para que te entrene) me explico Fayren los planes para esta tarde para ellos.

_ (Si es que ese cascarrabias quiere venir) susurro mi mascota masculina por lo bajo haciendo reír a la hembra de su propia especie.

_ Os estáis refiriendo a ese animal que os enseño a luchar_ les pregunte para asegurarme de lo que estaban hablando.

_ (Efectivamente Phineas. El será en mejor maestro para ti aunque el algo estricto) me comento esa fémina de ornitorrinco con una suave sonrisa en su pico (aunque es una buena persona, a Perry solo lo trato en los entrenamientos pero a mi me acogió cuando mi antigua familia me abandono)

_ (Aunque eso no quita que a veces se pase)

_ (Si, pero lo hace por nuestro bien)

_ ¿Tanto lo es?

Parpadearon un segundo recordando lo que me habían contado de el.

_ (Desgraciadamente así es pero ya te aras tu opinion en cuando lo conozco aunque una petición) me comenzó a pedir esa hembra con una sonrisa como la anterior (no te tomes la primera impresión como la verdadera)

Sonreí divertido por lo que había dicho esa hembra espía.

_ Eso are… no te preocupes.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ohhhh<p>

Que empieze...

ni en mis mejores sueños pense que tendria 3 riewers en el primer cap pero aqui esta el segundo...

¿Que les dira en la reunion? ¿Quien es ese cascarrabias?

Os espero en la siguiente de... Sin Salida


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PERRY)

Nos acerquemos rápidamente al árbol que ocultaba la entrada a la sede para recoger el vehículo que nos iba a llevar a la reunión con todos los agentes.

Esta vez había sido mucho mas fácil que las veces anteriores gracias a los chicos que entretenían a sus padres lo suficiente como para que ellos se pudieran escabullir hasta las diferentes entradas.

Apretemos el tronco para hacer que la puerta apareciera y poner entrar a su interior cuando yo me gire para ver a fémina

_ (Las damas primero) le dije mientras acompaña esa frase con un gesto de la mano a lo que ella solo me sonrió divertida.

Observe como se iba a contonearse con su gracia característica mientras el centro del ascensor como si fuera una mena de alucinacion.

La adoraba… la amaba… pero nunca encontraba el valor para podérselo decir.

Ella en cambio solo coloco su mano en la puerta para evitar que se cerraba y me miro.

_ (¿Entras?)

_ (¿Eh?) respondí saliendo de ese estado de ensoñación para encontrarme con la mirada de ella.

_ (¿Pregunto que si entrar?) me volvió a decir con calma.

_ (Claro) le conteste de nuevo entrado a su interior y poniendo al lado de ella ( solo estaba asegurar dome que no nos veía nadie)

Ella no me respondió de inmediato… solo sonrió levemente y me miro entrecerrando levemente sus ojos claros.

Sabia que no le había engañado, ella era demasiado lista como para eso.

Saque mi sombrero de agente para colocármelo en la cabeza mientras ese ascensor se ponía en marcha.

_ (Fayren) la llame mientras que ella también se colocaba ese sombrero de fieltro marrón en su posición encima de su cabeza.

Era de nuevo no me dijo nada pero solo movió su cabeza para mirarme haciendo que su ojo derecho quedara parcialmente oculto por el ala del sombrero.

_ (¿Cómo lo aremos?) le consulte a esa fémina de mi propia especie.

_ (¿hacer el que?) me dijo en un tono de total confusión sin saber donde quería llegar.

_ (Lo de ese cascarrabias de Ben) le respondí simplemente a la monotrema clara que solo sonrió

_ (Eso) me replico ella en un suspiro de tal manera que dejaba a entrever que estaba pensando que me estaba refiriendo a otra cosa (Eso es fácil)

_ (¿Fácil?) le gruñí por su respuesta (Estoy seguro que comenzara a gruñirnos y a poner pegas a todo)  
>_ (Eso es algo de esperar en el pero…) comenzó a contarme antes de poner su para en el mi hombro (todo saldrá bien… además.. hay algo que quiero que responda)<p>

Parpadee un momento por eso ultimo sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo pero ella me miro de reojo.

_ (Sabes Perry… lo fui haber antes de irme pero no conseguí preguntarle eso) me contesto la hembra en modo de explicación haciendo que yo me sintiera aun mas confundido.

_ (¿El que?)

_ (Lo del cuadro que vimos enfrente de la caja… aquella foto con Thomas) me volvió a decir recordandome ese gran cuadro que ocultaba el ultimo trozo del proyecto Alfa.

_ ( Esa foto) murmure inconscientemente antes de fijar mis ojos cafés en ella (Estas intrigada)

_ (Tu que crees)

Comencé a reír por ese comentario de la fémina clara mientras que ese ascensor por fin se paraba en el interior de la sede.

Esta no había cambiado mucho desde que ella también la usara como su propia sede… sus aparatos estaban en el lado derecho de la pared mientras los que yo tenia estaban en la parte izquierda para que ninguno de los dos podíamos equivocarnos de aparatos calibrados en nuestras capacidades.

Saliamos de allí lo mas rápidamente posible para dirigimos al vehículo de la Owca, uno parecido a un aerodeslizador pero que estaba controlado por control remoto y con una dirección fija en el y que nos llevara hasta la sede de la reunión, cuando Fayren salto encima del asiento del "conductor".

_ (Ese sitio lo quería yo) le dije divertido a la fémina clara mientras que esta solo se estaba riendo divertida.

_ (Debiste de haber sido mas rápido)

Sonreí feliz ante la contestación de ella, una contestación sumamente clásica viniendo de ella, mientras que yo me entraba en el asiento del copiloto.

En cuando ese vehículo noto el peso de nosotros dos el panel de control comenzó a brillar dejando ver a dos figuras que estaban en negro y apareciendo unas letras debajo de ellas que formaban la palabra… Login…

El numero de seguridad que teníamos impresos en nuestros sombreros y que nos lo sabíamos de memoria.

_ (Pensaba que después del arresto de Josh la seguridad volvería a la normalidad) me comento Fayren mientras pulsaba 8 dijitos que formaban su clave y le dio al intro.

Justo en ese momento una de esas dos figuras oscuras cambio de color a un color verde y debajo suyo aparecía la palabra "Agente F".

Me acerque hacia ella para hacer lo mismo que había echo ella pero con mi propio código para que esto se pusiera ya en camino mientras le tenia que dar la razón… cuando Josh fue detenido la seguridad volvió a bajar hasta hace unos días que volvió a subir hasta este nivel que necesitabas demostrar no solo con tu sombrero si no con el código que eras tu y no un impostor…

Aunque también fue justo cuando dejemos de saber cosas de nuestro jefe…

Y de la notificación de Wanda para la reunión de la secion Masculina…

Fruncí el ceño levemente mientras este ultimo muñequito se volvía en verde tal y como había hecho con ella y ese vehículo tripulado comenzaba a moverse.

/ Algo esta pasando/pensé mientras miraba a ella que estaba igual de seria que yo… también había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

Ninguno de los dos abrimos a boca durante el corto trayecto metidos en nuestros pensamientos e intentando deducir que era lo que esta ocurriendo en el interior de la OWCA…. Ni si quiera cuando se detuvo.

Salimos de el lo mas rápidamente posible para entrar al gran salón de plenos donde se daría la reunión de la secion masculina pero cuando lo hicimos vimos algo extraño… algo que no debía de pasar.

Allí no solo estaba congregado los de Monogram si no que también estaban los de la secion femenina.

_ (Perry) me llamo Fayren igual que sorprendida que yo ya que esto no era para nada lo que esperábamos encontrarnos.

_ (Lo se Fayren, ya lo se) le respondí igual de nervioso mientas avanzamos entres los animales con sombrero de distintos colores mostrando el rango que tenían en el interior de la agencia y esperando encontrar a alguien de Wanda que nos explicara lo que estaba pasando.

Note como Fayren me cogía del brazo para hacer que parara mi avance y me señalo en frente diciéndome con el gesto que fuéramos hacia allí. Solo mire lo que estaba señalando para saber porque teníamos que ir allí para ver lo que le había llamado la atención a ella.

Allí estaban Pinky, Edgar, una gata de color negro y gris que daba la sensación de ser un siamés y ese panda que me daba urticaria y que se podía haberse saltado la reunión… para comenzar a dirigirnos hacia allí.

_ (Chicos) le llame haciendo que se giraran y sonrieran (todos menos Peter claro) al reconocernos mientras que nos colocamos a su lado.

_ (Por fin llegáis) nos saludo Edgar en un tono un poco preocupado y con ganas de saber que estaba pasando ahora mismo con todo a lo que Fayren solo le sonrió de una manera tranquila.

_ (Hemos tenido unos pocos problemas para salir de casa, aun con la ayuda de los chicos) les explico Fayren tranquilamente antes de que yo tomara el mando de la conversación.

_ (¿Sabéis lo que esta pasando?) les pregunte a los 4 animales que ya estaban antes de nuestra llegada.

_ (No, en este sentidos todos los agentes que estamos aquí estamos igual que perdidos) nos digo Peter cruzándose las patas y mirándome de reojo.

_ (Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que la reunión parece haber sido organizada por Wanda)

Miremos a Pinky que había dicho esto antes fruncir el ceño aun mas preocupados y extrañados que antes… al parecer todos los agentes habían sido avisados por la misma mujer.

_ (¿Esperaba que vosotras supierais algo al pertenecer a esa organización?) les pregunto Fayren a las dos que están a esa secion de la agencia haciendo que la mascota de Isabella suspiraba.

_ (Lo siento pero todo esto parece un gran secreto) nos dijo la gata en un susurro y nos miro con sus ojos azules (pero no es nada normal que se unan las dos secciones en una sola reunión)

_ (Y aun mas raro que haga días que Monogram no de señales de vida).

Todos lancemos miradas preocupadas por este hecho cuando note como Fayren se giraba hacia atrás como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención.

Vi como sonría levemente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos de tal manera que solo aparecía una franja clara de sus iris marrones.

_ (Creo que pronto lo sabremos)

Nos movimos por su comentario para ver como una pantalla plana que nos había pasado desapercibido en un primer momento comenzaba a brillar para aparecer una mujer... la jefa de la secion femenina

Ella solo nos miro como si quisiera asegurarse de algo que solo ella sabia.

_ Creo que estamos todos_ dijo la humana tras mirarlos y llamando la atención de todos los que no se habían dado cuenta_ Creo que empezare... ¿Se que os preguntareis porque he convocado las dos secciones de la Owca?

Un murmullo de todo los nosotros le sirvio como respuesta a esa cuestión... todos queríamos saber y todos estábamos preocupados por extra extraña situación.

La humana en cambio nos miro como si esa respuesta hubiera sido algo que esperaba pero había algo mas en su miraba... algo mas importante.

_ Bien.. os he reunido para daros una noticia muy importante_ comenzó a decir haciendo que todos nos callemos y lo empezamos a atender con atención_ ha partir de hoy secciones serán supervisados por mi.

_ (¿Que?)

yo también estaba igual que ella, conmocionado por esa información que no me lo esperaba y mas porque habría otra pregunta...

si ella estaba completamente al mando ¿Donde estaba Monogram?

_ (Es imposible) dijo Edgar sin ocultar el estupor que estaba sintiendo.

_ (Al parecer así es pero...) dijo Peter en el mismo tono que el águila (¿Que ha pasado con Monogram para dejar su responsabilidad?)

_ (Algo muy grave si ha tenido que pasar eso) murmuro Fayren mirándonos de reojo mientras se cruzándonos de patas (Monogram no abandonara la Owca así como así)

Nadie le contesto pero sabíamos que lo que había dicho era cierto.

Todos los que pertenecíamos a la secion masculina y hemos tenido contacto con el sabíamos que esto era un barco que el no abandonara tan fácilmente.

La jefa femenina en cambio comenzó a toser para llamar la atención de los que todavía están hablando que se callaron en el apto.

_ Creo que os estaréis preguntando como ha podido ser_ comenzó de nuevo a contarnos_ Monogram esta momentariamente fuera de servicio... tras un pequeño accidente.

Parpadeé confundió antes de levantar mi pata derecha para tocar el colgante que tenia el traductor incorporado y activarlo para poder habla con la humana.

_ ¿Que clase de accidente?

Es la mujer me miro pero no se extraño... en toda la Owca sabían que Fayren y yo llevábamos dos traductores con nosotros.

_ Un disparo... Recibió un disparo hace dos días_ comenzó a sonarse mas murmullos de fondo por lo que había dicho y mas porque era justamente ese tiempo que nadie sabia de nuestro líder_ y desde entonces estaba en coma.

El silencio se adueño de la reunión... todos nosotros los de la secion masculina y los de la secion femenina , estamos de la misma manera...

Algo muy grave había pasado...

Alguien había disparado a Monogram...

Continuara...

* * *

><p>El siguiente cap de Sin Salida y sigo sin creerme que me seguis n.n<p>

y que espero que lo seguis aciendo como hasta ahora...

**tantei-fox03 : Que poco queda para ese momento... n.n Esperaras PD: Si... Tiene siempre una camaro consigo XD**

**Darknoyi : Aqui lo tienes Como se lo has tomado..**

**Por cierto para toda la gente.. tengo una votacion para pasar uno de mis fics... Cual el que tenga mas votos**

**para ponerlos aqui (O en Riewers)**

**.com/**

**Los fics que estan de votacion son...**

**Mision: Cobra **

**2 Bandas de un Espejo **

**Organizacion The agenicia **

**Problemas Proyecto Alfa **

**Acorralado **

**The Secrets**

**Dinamarca **

**Sin Salida **

**Origen de Perry **

**Perdido **

**Espero las votaciones n.n (y las Riewrs de los Fic)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FERB)

Salimos de la aula donde habían dado las clases dispuestos a irnos de allí para regresar a casa donde mi hermano conocería quien seria su maestro.

Había notado como Phineas estaba completamente nervioso, este creador de grandes proyectos era incapaz de poder ocultar ningunos de sus pensamientos y menos para mi, lo conocía demasiado como para eso.

Había oído lo que nuestros mascotas le habían contado era para estar nervioso, pero hasta el punto de parecer una especie de Flan con piernas.

_ Tomate lo con calma_ le dije en cuando cruzamos la puerta a lo que mi hermano solo fijo sus ojos acules en mi.

_ Como quieres que este y mas con lo de hoy_ me contesto simplemente en un tono que daba la intención de que no estaba nervioso... estaba histérico.

Sonríe divertido a lo que este me estaba diciendo.

_ ¿Que pasa hoy?

Abrimos los ojos sorprendidos antes de girarnos para oír la voz de la femenina de Isabella que tenia estaba detrás de nosotros con la mirada fija en nosotros.

Sabia que en esta semana de entrenamientos para Phineas y de escusar diversas para desaparecer, había hecho que ella estuviera algo mosqueada y estoy seguro que ella esta tiene celos de lo que puede tenerlo tan ocupado estos días

Sonreí mentalmente por ese hecho mas que nada porque estaba al tanto de de los sentimientos de mi hermanos hacia la pelinegra, claro que primero el propio Phineas debía de darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, aceptarlo y atreverse a decírselos y ya con lo primero tarda no me quiero ni imaginar con el resto.

Pero encontraba divertido esta situación

Phineas en cambio solo miro a la chica sorprendido que que lo hubiera escuchado y levanto las manos.

Pero aun y así después de todo encontraba divertida esta situación con ellos.

Phineas en cambio solo miro a la chica sorprendido de que lo hubiera escuchado y levanto las manos a modo de escudo.

_ Nada, no pasa nada.

Isabella en cambio solo levanto la ceja en una forma desconfiada sin apartar la mirada del agente humano que cada vez estaba mas nervioso.

_ En serio Isa no es nada_ dijo de nuevo esperando que la chica le creyera.

Observe como Isabella solo levantaba la ceja un poco mas estañada por este hecho a lo que decidí echar una mano a mi hermano ademas si no conseguía volver a tiempo a casa para conocerlo y comprar lo que necesitábamos para esta noche … nuestros padres estarán fuera hasta mañana por la tarde y para una noche les comenzamos que nos dejaran quedarnos solos en la casa.

_ Tranquila Isabella solo estábamos hablando de esta noche_ dije para intebamos hablando de esta noche_ dije para intentar tranquilizar a la morena que solo me miro.

_ ¿De esta noche?

_ Si, esta noche estamos solos hasta mañana por la tarde_ les explico tranquilamente y mire a mi hermano esperando que continué con lo que estaba diciendo_ le estaba pidiendo que tiene que ir a buscar unas cosas antes de llegar a casa.

Vi como Isa solo me miro sin saber si fiarse o no de que fuera así pero parecía que es estaba tomando esta media escusa bien, media porque es verdad que estamos solos.

_ Es por eso que no pasa nada_ dijo muy nervioso y seguro que ya debía estar apunto de rascarse la oreja como siempre hacia cuando mentía cuando ella estaba delante.

Este se ponía demasiado nervioso… no se como se lo ara cuando trate de ocultare que es un espiá y que nuestras mascotas no solo son sus compañeros si no que también son espiás

Suspire mentalmente al imaginármelo pero para eso todavía queda mucho tiempo… primero Phineas tendría que aclararse con sus propios sentimientos.

Isabella en cambio solo nos sonrió levemente, al parecer se había tomado la escusa bien.

_ ¿Necesitareis ayuda esta noche?_ nos pregunto simplemente de uno forma normal en ella.

_ No, estaremos bien_ comento mi hermano antes de sonreír divertido_ además solo será una noche que puede pasar.

Lo mire con ganas de comenzar a reírme a carcajadas limpias por ese comentario. ¿Qué podía pasar? Transformarte en ornitorrinco, tener una misión mas importante que hemos tenido, reencontrarse con un familiar perdido, recuperar un plano que si cayera en malas manos seria el fin del mundo como lo conocemos… en fin podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Note como la morena nos miraba no muy segura pero solo termino soltando un simple suspiro.

_ Vale pero si pasa algo me avisareis, de acuerdo_ dijo Isabella de pronto con una sonrisa tranquila a nosotros, especialmente a Phineas.

El pelirrojo en cambio parpadeo confundido por el hecho se lo dedicara a el.

(Simplemente es demasiado despistado en estos temas) pensé sonriendo mentalmente ante el despiste mi propio hermano.

_ no pasara nada pero… gracias Isabella.

Ella solo sonrió completamente sonrojada pro el agradecimiento de su "enamorado" mientras que Phineas solo le sonrió sin darse cuenta de eso y se giro dispuesto a irse del instituto.

_ Hasta mañana Isabella.

Vi como el pelirrojo se alejaba de allí corriendo dejando mas que patente que tenia ganas de regresar y nervioso de conocer a su nuevo maestro, antes de mirar a Isabella.

_ Sera mejor que me vaya, a este paso estará en casa cuando le alcanza a darle la lista de la compra_ le dije simplemente antes de empezar a correr a dirección donde se había ido el dejándola atrás.

No se me hizo difícil alcanzarlo ya que yo tenia mas velocidad que el pero tengo que reconocer que esta en el estaba aumentando gracias a los entrenamientos como espiá

Sin mas ayer un poco mas y me deja sin aliento en una carrera en gimnasia

Cuando llegue a su lado el pelirrojo ya estaba en la puerta de este complejo dispuesto a irse de allí.

_ Esperame_ le llame para que se parara haciendo que se girara con una sonrisa tan propia en el y se coloco sus manos en la caderas.

_ Ferb te estas convirtiendo en una tortuga_ me comento de manera divertida a lo que yo solo pude sonreir levemente.

_ No sera que tu eres mas rápido.

Oí la risa de el mientras comenzamos a andar juntos para irnos y regresar cuando me di cuenta de una cosa que me había olvidado de darle y que aun tenia en el bolsillo.

_ Phineas no tan rápido_ le volví a decir que solo se paro y se giro para verme.

_ ¿Que pasa?_ me pregunto confuso a lo que yo solo puse mi mano en esa chaqueta que llevaba para sacar un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad.

Note como el solo me miraba si entender que tenia ese papel.

_ ¿Y esto?_ me volvió a decir intrigado por ese misterioso papel, estoy seguro que en su inquieta mente seria algún tipo de gran plan maravilloso para ellos.

_ Esto es..._ hice una pequeña pausa para llamar todavía mas la atención de ese inventor_ la lista de la compra.

_ ¿Que?_ exclamo de pronto a lo que no me pude evitar estallar a carcajadas por eso.

La mirada recriminadora de el hizo que me tranquilizara pero yo solo sonreí y moví ese papel que todavía estaba en mis dedos.

_ Te pensabas que lo que le dije a Isabella era una escusa_ le dije divertido mirándole fijamente_ ya que yo hago la cena te toda a ti hacer la compra.

Suspiro levemente antes de alargar su mano y coger ese papel y mirarme de una manera seria.

_ Vale pero_ me comenzó a decir Phineas_ solo espero no llegar tarde.

_ No creo que eso pase_ le comente mientras vi como se guardaba ese papel_ teniendo en cuenta lo que nos contó Perry y Fayren de el lo mas seguro que tengan sus propios problemas para convencerlo_ sonreí mirando a mi hermano que solo me miro preocupado y mas recordando lo bien que hablan nuestras mascotas de el.

Suspiro de nuevo derrotado y temeroso de conocerlo mientras comenzaba a andar para irse a hacer las compras que necesitamos mientras oí un trueno.

(Parece que va a llover) pensé antes de irme yo también pero a la dirección a casa esperando que no me pillase la lluvia.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Siento el retraso con el capitulo pero he tenido un pequeño problema de inspiracion en este Fic (en serio la parte de Isabella me ha costado horrores) pero porfin esta... n.n para que lo disfruteis.<strong>

**Darknoyi: El quien es el gran misterio de este Fic pero que nadie dejara indiferente n.n y cuando se lo dira... tienes una silla porque va para largo**

**Perry: muy graciosa ¬¬**

**Kun-kun: Hola, ya se lo de las Riewers en Organizacion The agencia (en cuando puedo dejare Cap) y Problemas: Proyecto alfa y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis Fics. Origen de Perry contiene angustia aunque pronto comenzara la parte mas agadable ¿Cual? ya la veras XD**

**Sobre el resto alguna cosa aparecera como veras la aventura esta con los agentes PFD pero que ocurrira y si creo que Ferb vive con una camara de fotos super escondida para que ni Perry, ni Fayren la encuentren XD**

**Bueno esto es todo espero que os guste y vuestros comentarios y... siento el retraso**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FAYREN)

Un hermoso prado comenzó a aparecer delante de nosotros a dos mostrándonos que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino que aviamos cogido después de la noticia que nos dijeron en la reunión que acabamos de tener, saber que Monogram estaba en coma por un ataque misteriosos fue un golpe muy duro para todos nosotros, pero ahora teníamos que estar mas atentos y terminar el entrenamiento de Phineas lo mas rápidamente posible.

Y solo el podía hacerlo en un tiempo record.

Note como la hierba tocaba mis pies palmeados en cuando aterricemos en la orilla del rio que sabíamos que cerca estaba el árbol donde vivía mi padre y maestro y escondí el Jet park en la mochila que todos los agentes llevábamos en la espalda y mire a mi alrededor intento localizar algo que me ayudara a orientarme.

Sonreí levemente mientras comprobaba que todo estaba como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuve allí.

Escuche los pasos de Perry que también estaba mirando ese sitio y lo mas seguro que recordando los buenos y malos momentos que hemos pasado en ese sitio.

_ Esto nunca cambia_ murmuro de pronto ese macho aguamarina haciendo que me girara para verlo.

El estaba sin su sombrero de agente mirando algo que estaba detrás de mí con una mirada tierna y una leve sombra roja en sus mejillas.

Me gire levemente para descubrir que estaba mirando para encontrarme con un viejo tronco tumbado en el suelo cubierto de moho y que subíamos encima a jugar cuando éramos pequeños.

_ No pero es lo mejor de este sitio_ comencé a decir antes de girarme para mirar a ese macho de una manera tierna_ todo esta como debe de estar.

Este solo sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos mientras que yo comenzaba a andar para ponerme a su lado dispuesto a irnos a buscar a ese viejo ornitorrinco que nos enseño todo lo que sabemos.

Le acaricie la manos haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo y me miraba con esos ojos cafés que tanto me gustaban.

_ Vamos, tenemos que llegar antes de que llegue Phineas_ murmuro simplemente empezando a andar para que me siguiera y comenzara a seguir de forma automática.

No nos costo llegar al árbol que según recordaba estaba viviendo el, un enorme árbol que tenia un agujero tapado con una tabla de madera a modo de puerta para que ni el agua se colara ni nadie le molestara.

Me acerque a la puesta y la golpee suavemente con los nudillos dos veces antes de oír los gruñidos y pasos que salían de su interior.

_ Espero que sea algo importante_ oí la voz de mi padre molesto como siempre mientras que Perry me miraba un poco incomodo y asustado por el humor que mostraba ese viejo monotrema y mas porque sabíamos que la paciencia no era el fuerte de ese animal.

La puerta se movió dejando ver a su único inquilino, un ornitorrinco de color marrón oscuro y de ojos verdes oscuros con una cicatriz en la parte izquierda que le cruzaba toda la parte izquierda de su pico de pato y con una curiosa banda de tela roja que le estaba atada a su brazo derecho.

Mi padre en cambio solo nos miro levemente antes de fijar sus ojos en mí y sonrió.

_ Fayren_ me dijo alegremente antes de abrazarme lo mas fuertemente posible como siempre lo hacia cuando nos veíamos_ ¿Cómo esas? ¿Te tratan bien?

_ Si papa, me tratan muy bien_ le conteste con una suave sonrisa mientras levantaba mis ojos marrón claro para hacerle entrever que no le estaba mintiendo para que se quedara tranquilo, cosa que no funcionaria este macho tenia un gran instinto para eso.

_ Tranquilo Ben, mi familia la tratan como una mas de la familia.

Observe como ese macho solo se giro para ver al agua-marina y frunció en ceño en un gesto de desconfianza propia en el.

_ Hola Perry_ le saludo de una manera cortante como siempre que lo veía_ y espero que siga así por tu bien.

Perry solo asistió levemente con un gesto nervioso y más con el tono que había usado, aunque el marrón siempre usaba ese tono cuando hablaba con el, yo de mientras solo tosí para llamarles la atención a los dos y que me miraban.

_ ¿Podemos entrar?_ le pregunte a mi padre que solo me miro antes de sonreír.

_ Claro, claro pasad_ dijo rápidamente apartándose de la puerta para que podemos entrar y el cerrar la puerta justo después como siempre hacia.

Llegamos al comedor, una pequeña estancia de madera con una mesa y una silla tallada por el propio monotrema marrón con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo.

Pase mi mano por encima de la mesa para notar como siempre el suave tacto de esa madera trabajada antes de oír los pasos de ese mayor que se acercaba hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

_ Me alegra verte Fayren pero_ comenzó a formular nada mas entrar llamándome la atención y fijando mis ojos a los suyos que me miraban serio y un poco receloso_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Nada… es que acaso no puedo visitar a mi padre_ le conteste simplemente con una sonrisa a ese macho que solo se cruzo de brazos y me miro aun mas desconfiando que antes.

_ Si puedes pero ya vinisteis hace 2 días y normalmente no vienes tan seguido a no ser que necesites algo_ le comenzó a decir en un modo serio y sin apartar su mirada penetrante de mi_ ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Sonríe por esa pregunta y más porque ya sabía yo que ese macho se daría cuenta que algo pasaba, quiera o no me conocía y había vivido con el muchísimo tiempo.

_ Veo que no te puedo ocultar nada_ le dije a ese macho que solo me miraba esperando una respuesta a lo que había pasado.

_ No, no puedes pero me lo piensas decir ya_ me volvió a decir en un tono cansado de tanta vuelta por mi parte mientras que Perry se ponía cómodo en una se esas sillas talladas a lo que yo solo levanto su mano con 2 dedos en alto.

_ Pasan 2 cosas.

Ese mayor nos miro de forma confusa por la contestación de macho más joven que había entrenado.

_ Hemos venido especialmente por una pero en la reunión de la Owca nos hemos enterado de otra cosa papa_ le comente mientras yo también me sentaba en una de las sillas de madera y le miraba muy seria_ Monogram a sido disparado y ahora mismo se encuentra en coma.

Observe como el abría sus ojos verdes sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

_ ¿Qué? Y ¿Se sabe quien ha sido?_ nos pregunto simplemente a nosotros dos haciendo que Perry solamente suspirara.

_ No pero por lo que parece tiene que ser alguien de dentro o alguien que Monogram conociera_ le comento el macho espía al castaño que solo se quedo pensativo.

_ Si es así las cámaras tuvieron que ver algo_ dijo de pronto muy serio y en un tono pensativo mientras daba vueltas nervioso por ese comedor_ su despacho esta muy vigilado.

_ Ese es el problema, es que no fue en su despacho si no_ le dije llamándole la atención y haciendo que me mirara extrañado_ en el despacho de Thomas Flynn Doofenshmirtz, el agente D.

Observe como mi padre solo abría los ojos y la boca estupefacto por ese nombre que acababa de pronunciar.

Recordé esa foto con el padre de Phineas, que sabía un monotrema marrón a su lado preguntándome si se conocían y si era así como pudieron hacerlo.

Mientras el mayor solo se pasaba la mano por los ojos como siempre lo hacia cuando era un tema que le reclutaba difícil para hablar y por algún motivo ese lo era.

_ Pues mientras Wanda investiga lo ocurrido se hará cargo de la Owca en su ausencia_ le termino de explicar Perry en un tono serio y profesional tan propio de el y que a mi tanto me gustaba.

_ Ya veo, entonces solo tenéis que esperar_ murmuro abriendo sus ojos verdes una vez que había recuperado su compostura para vernos_ ¿Y que era lo otro que veníais?

_ Estamos entrenando a un nuevo agente.

El marrón oscuro solo miro a Perry extrañado y sin entender porque queríamos venir a decírselo que estábamos entrenando y lo mas seguro que ni se imaginara que lo que queríamos era que lo entrenara.

_ ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?_ pregunto simplemente ese monotrema de color castaño.

_Mucho papa, queremos que lo entrenes como hiciste conmigo o con Perry_ le dije haciendo que entrecerrara esos esmeraldas que tenia por ojos mostrando un ceño fundido.

_ Fayren, sabes perfectamente que no entreno a nadie y os entrene a vosotros dos como una excepción_ me contesto simplemente en un tono molesto que ya me esperaba_ y menos aun voy a entrenar a un animal que recién a llegado a la Owca.

_ Es que papa no es un animal_ le dije simplemente confundiéndolo un poco con este hecho_ es un ser humano.

Mi padre solo parpadeo confundido por este hecho y mas sabiendo que el había trabajado para la Owca y sabia que trabajaban como agentes los animales, era muy raro que un humano entrara para formar parte de ese sector de la agencia.

_ ¿Estáis entrenando a un agente humano?_ comenzó a preguntarnos con un tono molesto como si este hecho fuera algo personal a lo que Perry y yo solo asistimos en silencio_ ¿Y queréis que yo lo entrene?_ volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_ Exactamente Ben, es lo que queremos_ le contesto Perry a ese viejo macho de nuestra especie.

_ Pues estáis perdiendo el tiempo, porque no entrenare a nadie y menos aun a un humano_ nos dijo en redondo en un tono un tanto furioso por tal petición, si antes creía que era personal ahora estoy seguro que lo era.

_ Papa, ni si quiera si ese agente humano es el hijo del agente Thomas Flynn Doofenshmirtz_ le dije con una sonrisa esperando ver la reacción que tuviese al volver a escuchar ese nombre.

Mi padre al escucharme solo me miro sorprendido, era como la otra vez que habíamos dicho el nombre de padre de Phineas, pero esta vez estaba mirándonos como si fuera algún tipo de estatua mientras que lo mas seguro su celebro funcionara a toda velocidad para asimilar toda esta información.

_ ¿Phineas es agente?_ nos dijo de pronto con un tono temoso mientras que nosotros dos nos mirábamos extrañados por que supiera el nombre de Phineas.

_ Papa ¿como sabes…?_ comencé a preguntarle pero él me interrumpió.

_ Eso no tiene ninguna importancia y contestarme ¿Phineas es agente?

_ Si el es el nuevo agente D_ le contesto esta vez Perry en el mismo tono sorprendido que yo había usado antes.

_ ¿Y queréis que lo entrene?_ volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono urgente que antes, casi parecía que no podía creerse o imaginarse lo que le estábamos pidiendo.

_ Así es papa, queremos que entrenes al nuevo agente D.

Capte como volvía a colocarse su manos sobre sus ojos en un gesto nervioso como la otra vez, cuando había vuelto a decir el nombre del padre de Phineas.

_ ¿Pasa algo papa?_ le pregunte preocupada por tanto nerviosismo por su parte por segunda vez a lo que el solo abrió levemente sus ojos para mirarme.

_ No, no pasa nada_ murmuro en un intento de volver a su autocontrol normal en vano.

Yo en cambio solo mire a Perry que parecía igual de estupefacto que yo por esa actitudes suya cada vez que alguien mencionaba ese nombre.

El cambio tomo aire mientras se cruzaba los brazos como siempre lo hacia pero pude notar como sus dedos tocaban esa tela que tenia atado.

_ Vale_ dijo de pronto sorprendiéndonos a los dos que no esperábamos esa respuesta del macho marrón.

_ Un momento, has dicho que aceptaras_ murmuro Perry a ese agente inactivo que solo nos miro.

_ Eso es lo que he dicho, o es que estas sordo_ le gruño a Perry en un tono firme antes hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa_ entrenare a ese agente.

Observe extrañada esa actitud de quien consideraba como un padre para mi mientras avanzábamos para salir de esa madriguera hacia para irnos a la casa de Flynn-Fletcher, pero yo seguía dando vueltas a esa actitud extraña que había tenido.

Sabía que había tenido un compañero que quería muchísimo, como si fuera un hermano, y que había fallecido en un terrible accidente, lo sabia por la Owca, por Edgard porque mi padre se alteraba cada vez que parecía ese tema.

(Papa que me ocultas) pensé mientras caminada y mantenía mi mirada fija en el (Es que acaso tu compañero era el)

Continuara…

**Un nuevo episodio recién salido y que os espero que os guste y os divirtáis tanto leyéndolos como yo haciéndolo.**

**Ya hemos conocido al padre de Fayren, a ese cascarrabias que entrenara a Phineas pero… ¿Qué estaba ocultando ese monotrema con Thomas? Próximamente las respuestas.**

**Bueno antes de irme las Riewers del capítulo anterior.**

JulietaOtaku: Es la gran pregunta de este Fic quien es el culpable.

Ese pensamiento también es uno de los más divertidos de ese Fic, que puede pasar con ellos, puede pasar de todo XD Espero que sigas leyéndolo.

Darknoyi: Aquí lo tienes amigo.

La verdad es que si, se va a desilusionar mucho Phineas cuando sepa que ha pasado pero para eso deberás seguir este Fic.

Bueno esto es todo, espero que os guste como he dicho antes y vuestros comentarios buenos, malos como queráis.

Os espero…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PHINEAS)

Agarre las bolsas que contenían lo que Ferb me había pedido que comprara por la cena, dispuesto a irme lo mas rápidamente para volver lo mas rápidamente a la casa antes de que mi hermano y Fayren regresaran con mi maestro.

No podía negra que tenía mucha curiosidad como miedo de saber como es y quien es.

Sonreí nervioso sin poderlo evitar mientras cruzaba la puerta cuando algo me cayo encima, era pequeño, frio y muy húmedo.

_ Oh no_ murmure levantando la mirada hacia el cielo nublado y notando como otras dos gotas caían en mi rostro indicándome que estaba empezando a llover_ y yo sin paraguas.

Suspire frustrado antes de echarme la capucha de la chaqueta sobre la cabeza para evitar no mojarme la cabeza y cogí mejor las bolsas para asegurarme que no caía agua a su interior y comenzó a correr lo mas rápidamente hacia donde estaba mi casa.

Avance unos metros cuando algo me llamo la atención, era una pequeña vibración como el que hacia Perry, pero esta casi me recordó a un gemido doloroso.

Mire a mi alrededor sin soltar esas bolsas dispuesto a encontrar el animal que había vibrado de esa manera pero no pude captar nada.

/Deben de ser imaginaciones mías/ pensé antes de volver a mi camino pero en cuando comenzó a andar mis oídos lo volvieron a escuchar, de nuevo ese gemino lastimero justo a la izquierda de mi posición.

Saque mi traductor de animales de mi bolsillo para colocármelo en el oído esperando volverlo a oír y localizar el sitio exacto de donde salía y así fue… de nuevo a mi izquierda…

_ Ayuda…_ pude entender esta vez gracias al traductor notando lo asustado y débil que sonaba perfectamente mientras se acercaba a una baya que separa esa acera de la tienda donde había comprado los suministros necesarios para esa noche.

Deje las bolsas en el suelo y pase mis ojos azules hacia esa hierba que crecía allí para ver a un bulto que se arrastraba por ella.

Comencé a correr hacia ese justo cuando vi como esta caía al suelo si fuerzas y no se podía levantar por el mismo, pero cuando llegue a su lado lo que vi me dejo sorprendido.

Era un ornitorrinco pero no era eso lo que me sorprendió ya que sabia muy bien que en Danville habían muchísimos de esa especie de monotremas, si no el estado que se encontraba ese pequeño animal, estaba lleno de suciedad en su pelaje agua-marina en un tono mucho mas verdoso que el que tenia Perry o yo mismo cuando me transforme y varias heridas que por lo que yo veía no tenia ninguna complicación.

Se agache para ponerme en su altura haciendo que ese animal ovíparo se diera cuenta que yo estaba allí, aunque ese pequeño animal solo retrocedió mientras levantaba la mirada, unos ojos curiosamente cafés como el que tenia Perry.

Me lo quede mirando extraño en especial porque por muy extraño que pareciese ese animal me recordaba a mi mascota… a mi hermano mayor.

/Debe de ser una coincidencia/ pensé rápidamente y mas porque así debía de ser y mas con la cantidad de ornitorrincos que ahí en Danville.

Observe como ese misterioso animal intento alegarse de mi en vano ya que su cuerpo de colapso de nuevo como si ya no tuviera mas fuerza como para intentar huir.

_ Tranquilo pequeño, no pienso hacerte nada_ le dije haciendo que se volteara sin entender porque lo hacia.

_ ¿Entonces porque te acercas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

_ Solo quiero ayudarte_ le dije mientras le alargaba la mano dispuesto a tocarlo.

Ese verdusco solo me miro temeroso de lo que pudiera hacerle pero yo solo coloque mi mano en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

Vi como solo me miraba con lo ojos abiertos sorprendido antes de que pudiera oír un ronroneo indicándome que estaba disfrutando de esas caricias.

Sonreí levemente mientras bajaba un poco la mano junto en el costado, justo donde suelo rascar a Perry y tiene ese auto reflejo sin esperar nada como también le pasa a Fayren… pero en cuando mi mano paso por ese sitio su cola de movió y se levanto como hacia siempre mi hermano mayor.

Si antes me resultaba raro que me recordara a Perry cada vez que lo mirara, esos ojos cafés tan idénticos a los de mi hermano y ahora también el acto reflejo que era propio de el, no era de la especie porque ni Fayren, ni yo mismo cuando era ornitorrinco teníamos ese reflejo involuntario, por lo que deduje que era algo solo en su familia.

/ No seas tonto Phineas/ me regañe a mi mismo y mas porque era imposible que fueran familia, mientras que yo alargaba mi mano en el lomo de ese animal para cogerlo y llevármelo a un sitio para que estuviera cómodo y pudiera mirarlo.

El no hizo nada para evitarlo, solo me seguía mirando sorprendido por el siempre hecho que lo tratara con delicadeza.

_ ¿Por qué?_ me pregunto de una manera inocente mientras clavaba sus ojos cafés en mí como llevaba haciendo todo el rato.

_ No necesito ningún porque para ayudarte_ le conteste mientras lo abrazaba para cubrirle con mi chaqueta para evitar que se mojara mas todavía_ no puedo ver a un animal en peligro, yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

Vi como ese monotrema parpadeo un poco sorprendido como si se hubiera dado cuenta de una cosa que pasaba todo el rato.

_ ¿Me entiendes?_ me pregunto en un tono sorprendido por el hecho que le respondan a la que yo decía y mas porque se en mis propias carnes que los humanos no podían entender el idioma animal.

Solo le sonreí mientras me incorporaba para ir a recoger esas bolsas que había dejado en la baya y que aun seguían allí.

_ Tengo un traductor_ le conteste sin mirarlo pero notaba que estaba muy atento a todo lo que le estaba diciendo_ ahora te llevare a mi casa y allí me ocupare de ti.

Ese joven macho no me dijo nada, ni si quiera se movió en ese cómodo lugar en el interior de mi chaqueta ni cuando agarre la bolsa ni en ese camino hacia casa.

Una vez allí abrí la puerta como pude completamente empapado y lo mas seguro que llamando la atención de mi hermano.

_ Estoy en casa_ le llame para que supiera que ella yo quien había llegado mientras que me dirigía al sofá para dejar ese dedicado animal e ir a la cocina a dejar las bolsas_ ¿Han llegado Ferb?

_ No, aun no han regresado_ oí la voz de mi hermano humano que salía de la cocina cosa que tengo que reconocer que me extraño.

Perry y Fayren siguieron que volverían pronto ya que no creían que la reunión durara mucho rato y por lo hora que era ya debían de estar aquí con el nuevo maestro para presentármelo.

Suspire levemente un poco angustiado y preocupado por ellos mientras colocaba a ese mamífero con cuidado en el sofá despertándolo en el proceso, ya que en el algún momento del camino el pequeño se había quedado durmiendo, y haciendo que esos ojos cafés me miraran no solo a mi si no a este sitio que era nuevo para el.

_ ¿Dónde estoy?_ me pregunto un poco asustado a lo que yo solo sonrió antes de comenzar a acariciarle.

_ Estas en mi casa, aquí no te pasara nada_ le conteste mientras oía los pasos de mi hermano acercarse al comedor.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ese mamífero semi acuático se hacia erizaba al ver al peli verde con un delantal blanco algo manchado de lo que estaba preparando para cenar.

No aparte mi mano del pequeño intentando darle seguridad.

_ Tranquilo, el es mi hermano y es de fiar_ le explique a ese monotrema verdoso que solo se giro para de nuevo verme por lo que yo le había dicho.

Parecía estar sosteniendo si lo que le había dicho era así o no mientras que mi hermano solo miraba a ese nuevo animal sin saber como había llegado, aunque se lo imaginaba, o cual era la identidad de el… un momento…

_ ¿Phineas, quien es?_ me pregunto Ferb esperando que yo se lo digiera pero yo no le había preguntado en ningún momento el nombre.

_ Pues no lo se_ le conteste antes de mirarlo fijamente_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ese ornitorrinco solo guardo silencio por unos minutos pero cuando abrió el pico para hablar…

_ No puede ser_ diguieron las dos voces a la vez que yo conocía bien haciendo que me girara y encontrarme con mis dos mascotas con otro ornitorrinco de color marrón que por lo que pude notar tenia mas edad que ellos, mirándonos sorprendidos como si lo que estuvieran viendo era algún tipo de fantasma_ Oxward.

Continuara…

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo episodio de este Fic y cada vez esta mas liado y emocionante, que pasa con ese nuevo ornitorrinco, de que lo conocen Perry y Fayren… ¿Sera de los buenos? ¿Malos? Eso lo sabremos ponto.**

**Ahora antes de irme los Riewers del capitulo que entra por primera vez el ex agente Ben (Oc de EZ ade prestado para este fic, aunque aparece mucho en todos mis fic tengo que reconocer).**

**Darknoyi: puede ser que ser que si sea traumarte o que haiga una cosa que si que le moleste de su pasado como agente en la Owca pero que será… Deberás leerlo.**

**La verdad es que Koop tiene razón… mas bien parece que le molesta que Fayren este viviendo con Perry.**

** EZ ade: me alegra ver que te guste la entrada a esta locura de Fic y más porque tendrá algún momento de brillar con luz propia tu Oc. **

**Y espero que sigas disfrutando con ese fic y más con todo lo que le espera.**

**LESFANFIC202: Gracias n.n y me alegra de que te gusten.**

**La verdad es que colgarlos es fácil, primero tienes que registrare, escribir el Fic y después ir siguiendo las cosas que te van diciendo llegas al final… es muy fácil n.n**

**Bueno gracias por todas vuestras Riewers que me animáis a continuar con esta locura n.n y espero que continúes así.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Sin Salida…**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PERRY)

No puede ser… no puedo creer lo que estaba allí delante tumbado en el sofá en el medio de mis dueños había un ornitorrinco aguamarina verdosa de mi edad, que nos parecíamos muchísimo aunque es normal teniendo en cuenta quien era.

Pero si era así y el lo era muchas preguntas llenaban mi mente ¿Cómo que había sobrevivido? ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me había buscado?

Cerré los ojos intentando controlarme y mas porque estaba dando por hecho que el lo era aunque yo ya sabia la realidad… mi hermano había muerto en esa jaula junto con Math y los demás solo dejándonos a Fayren y a mi con vida.

Pero nos parecíamos tanto que parecía imposible que no lo fuéramos.

Me acerque a ese animal que solo podía mirarme sin entender nada junto a Fayren, quien seguro que había llegado a la misma deducción que yo, mientras que el castaño se mantenía discretamente detrás de nosotros pero igual de atento a lo que pasaba delante de el.

Me quede mirando a esos ojos cafés idénticos a los míos mientras me contenía y no lanzarme contra el para abrazarlo.

_ Oxward ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?_ le pregunte con la voz quebrada por la emoción y por la duda_ ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas vivo?

Vi como ese macho verdoso solo parpadeo levemente como si no supiera que lo que estaba diciendo.

_ ¿Nos conocemos?_ me pregunto desconcentrado por lo que antes haciendo como si algo en mi interior se rompiera en pedazos.

Me había formado de que el lo era, que por lo menos uno mas de nosotros hubiera sobrevivido a ese infierno que alguna que otra vez aparecía en mis pesadillas y ahora esa ilusión estaba hecha estillas.

Y no era el único, sabia que Fayren también se había hecho la ilusión que ese joven era Oxward,

Me prepare para contestarle quien era llevado por la desesperación, de quien era ese cuando de pronto una voz apareció detrás de nosotros.

_ Eso lo sabrás en su momento pero antes ¿Te llamas Oxward?

Observe de reojo como ese monotrema marrón se movía hacia el sofá con una mirada seria.

_ Si, ese es mi nombre_ contesto Ox sin entender esa pregunta y dame otro palo en mi interior… era verdad que se llamaba como mi hermano_ ¿Pero que tiene que ver mi nombre en tono esto? y mas _ me señalo extrañado_ ¿que tiene que ver con el?

_ Ya he dicho que todo a su debido tiempo_ le volvió a decir con ese tono serio tan normal en el.

_ ¿Cuándo será eso? Estoy en una casa que no conozco, agradezco que el pelirrojo me ayudara pero una cosa es eso y la otra que, un animal que no conozco comience a preguntarme cosas_ comenzó a decir en un tono fuerte y mirándole enfadado recordándome cada vez mas quien era, ese carácter fuerte que junto a Math intentaban frenar las ideas locas de David_ Actúa como si me conociera de toda la vida…

_ Es que así es… tu eres mi hermano.

Ese macho me miro de ponto asustado por lo que yo había dicho, era como si creyera que yo estaba loco.

_ Es imposible, yo no tengo ningún hermano_ grito Ox echándose hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared de ese mueble acolchado.

Eso fue incluso peor que cuando me dijo que no me conocía aunque ya eran demasiadas coincidencias como para no lo fuera… ¿Por qué decía que no me conocía?

De pronto note la mirada furiosa por parte del castaño haciendo que me sonrojara de vergüenza y más porque sabía que había medido la pata.

Mientras mis dueños nos estaban mirando sorprendidos por esos descubrimientos de mi y más porque ninguno sabía que yo tenía hermanos.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando?_ nos pregunto Phineas a lo que el de la banda en el brazo solo levanto la mirada para ver al humano que tenia que enseñar.

_ Las respuestas para luego_ le gruño a modo de respuesta antes de mirar de nuevo al ese joven animal que estaba muy asustado.

Phineas en cambio no dijo nada mas aunque en su interior inquieto seria dándole vueltas a la idea de quien ere ese monotrema verdoso y si en verdad era lo que decía.

Ox por su parte solo miraba a ese ex agente sin saber si fiarse o no más que nada porque parecía que estaba apunto de lanzarle encima para destrozarlo.

Ese castaño se coloco simplemente justo delante del asustado con una postura autoritaria tan normal en el desde que lo conozco.

Fayren en cambio no dijo nada, solo trago saliva algo asustada.

_ Bien Oxward_ dijo en el mismo tono que había usado antes e hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo pero consiguiendo el efecto contrario_ solo quiero preguntarte un par de cosas más y tú me contestaras con total sinceridad. ¿Lo aras verdad?

El verdusco solo trago saliva y asistió lo mas rápidamente mostrando lo tengo que estaba ahora mismo.

_ Perfecto… ¿Dónde se encuentra tu familia?

Vi como el solo lo miraba con sus ojos cafés asustado y confundido.

_ ¿Mi familia, porque?

_ Para poder llevarte con ellos para que va a ser_ dijo levemente con una media sonrisa_ vivo en los bosques cercanos a Danville así que se puede decir que lo conozco de memoria todos los rincones, así que si me lo dices yo te lle…

_ No puedes llevarme.

Eso cortada por parte de mi "hermano" llamo la atención a todos.

Ben solo levanto la ceja en un gesto de confusión total que alguna que otra le había visto hacer aunque siempre cuando Fayren estaba cerca y comenzaba a comentarle cosas sin sentido aparente, Fayren solo podía abrir sus ojos marrón claro y mis hermanos humanos lo miraban muy atentos a todo lo que pasaba pero sin meterse en la conversación mientras que Ox solo bajo la mirada en una manera avergonzada y en un gesto idéntico al que yo había hecho antes.

_ ¿Por qué no puedo?

_ Porque no puedes, no tengo familia_ le contesto simplemente confundiendo e intrigando a todos.

_ Explícate mejor_ le murmuro el castaño de una forma firme a ese ornitorrinco verdusco.

Este joven en cambio solo tomo aire una vez y…

_ Porque no recuerdo haber tenido familia_ nos dijo de pronto haciendo que comenzaran a sonar todas las alarmas por mi parte.

Si no recordaba haber tenido una familia ¿Cómo podía decir con tanta seguridad que no tenía hermanos?

Ben en cambio solos entrecerró sus ojos verdes con la mirada fija en ese joven pero quien hablo no fue el.

_ ¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de tu pasado?_ le pregunto la voz de Fayren preocupada por el adelantándose a la pregunta que lo mas seguro le iba a formular su padre adoptivo.

Ox en cambio no le dijo nada, solo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en un gesto nervioso.

_ Pero ¿Desde cuando, Ox?_ le volvió a preguntar la hembra poniéndose al lado del castaño con mas preocupación que antes.

No le contesto, solo se la quedo mirando fijamente con un fuerte sonrojo de vergüenza, espero que sea vergüenza y no otra cosa.

_ La joven te ha hecho una pregunta_ le gruño esta vez Ben de una manera brusca por el silencio que mantenía el.

_ Hace algún tiempo, no recuerdo donde_ le contesto después del silencio en un gemido asustado antes de que se agarraba la cabeza_ solo puedo recordar miedo y la oscuridad antes de encontrarme en este bosque, y allí he estado todo este tiempo.

Me lo quede mirando sin poderle decir nada mas dándome cuenta de el porque no me recordaba.

_ Tienes amnesia_ le dije y mas sabiendo que era una respuesta afirmativa mientras me ponía a su lado mientras que el solo podía mirarme.

Le pase mi mano por su espalda antes de abrazarlo como lo hacíamos de pequeños aunque yo apenas podía recordase esos tiempos y el no tenia ningún recuerdo de ellos pero no importa eso ahora, el era mi hermano y lo seguía siendo con recuerdos o si ellos y yo sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer.

Nos separemos a los minutos y miro a esos ojos cafés que me miraban extrañado.

_ Te cuidare her-Oxwart_ le dije con cuidado de no llamarlo hermano aunque me moría por decírselo_ te lo prometo y siempre cumplo mis promesa.

Continuara…

**Otro capitulo más de esta intrigante aventura y que cada vez resulta más intrigante si cabe.**

**Resulta que Oxward esta vivo pero tiene Amnesia… ¿Cómo afectara a la historia? Y ¿Ha Perry? Ya lo veremos a medida que vaya pasando.**

**Antes de nada arreglar una cosilla que se quedo pendiente en el capitulo anterior y agradecer a todo el mundo que lo vais leyendo vuestra fidelidad y vuestros Riewers que me animáis a continuar.**

**Lo primero… Ben no es un Oc mío si no de ezEAD (Disculpa pero por algún motivo FF se lo come) que le agradezco mucho que me lo vaya dejando para los Fic que voy poniendo.**

**Lo segundo y para agradecer… Responder vuestras queridas Riewers.**

**Darknoyi. Gracias por el apoyo n.n y aquí lo tenéis pero adivino que os ha sabido a poco a las dos XD**

**Ox no estaba muerto solo le habían dado por muerto pero como ha sido eso… Pronto lo sabrás… ¿Quién sabe si no es el capitulo siguiente?**

**La verdad es que fue un precioso gesto por parte de Phineas pero… ¿Tú crees que lo dejaría allí después de todo?**

**FanPhineasyFerb2011. Aquí lo tienes para tus disfrutes.**

**Al parecer no pero si que esta amnésico… espero que sigas la historia como hasta ahora.**

**ezEAD. Una develación impactante Ox esta vivo pero esta amnésico XD**

**Los capítulos no serán interesantes, serán interesantísimos y ya he puesto lo de Ben… y mas porque pronto llegara el momento de mas revelaciones igual de interesantes y comprometidas, ¿Cuáles? Deberás leerlas.**

**Bueno esto a sido todo, espero que hagáis disfrutado y vuestros comentarios con lo que os gusta o lo que no.**

**Os espero.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

_Flash Black_

(POV BEN)

Me senté en uno de esos asientos que tenia los agentes de un guarida, el lugar donde habíamos decidido que era hora que le demos todas las explicaciones tanto a Perry como a Fayren como a ese nuevo agente D… aunque se me aria difícil explicarle quien era a este ultimo.

Lo mire mientras sentía como un nudo en el estomago se formaba cada vez que lo veía. No podía negar que era hijo de quien era, eran completamente iguales, a diferencias de unas leves diferencias en el pelo, pero aun y así me daba la impresión de estar mirándole al cada vez que fijaba su vista en ese humano.

Sabia de el gracias a Perry y Fayren y enterarme después como había encontrado a Ox en parte no me había sorprendido mucho… era lo mismo que había hecho su padre hace ya muchos años aquel día de lluvia.

(Deja ya de pensar en eso y concéntrate) me regañe a mi mismo por mis pensamientos y mas porque esa perdida de tiempo no me estaba dejando prepararme a lo que viniera y mas porque Perry estaba muy nervioso por los golpes de su cola estaba dando a su asiento.

Phineas en cambio solo estaba mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros esperando que estábamos preparados para hacer la gran pregunta que abriría todas las demás… había llegado el momento de la verdad aunque no me hacia ninguna ilusión hacerlo.

_ ¿Alguien me puede contar que era lo que había pasado antes allí arriba?_ dijo de pronto rompiendo todo el hielo que se había formado en esos pocos minutos allí y esperando que alguno de los que estábamos allí digiera algo.

Solo pude captar el suspiro de la que yo había criado mientras se apoyaba a la pared mas cercana, justo donde un traje de submarinista con forma ornitorrinco se encontraba metido en una especie de copula de cristal.

_ Simple Phineas, el ornitorrinco que has salvado es un viejo conocido para nosotros dos_ comenzó a decir la hembra en un tono firme sabiendo que ya era imposible parar la ola de explicaciones que vendrían.

_ Y en especial para mi_ continuo Perry tomando la palabra de la hembra y mirando a su dueño con una mirada de pena como si no le gustase ocultarle las cosas a ese joven humano_ el es mi hermano mayor.

Phineas solo lo observo en silencio a ese monotrema agua-marina ya porque eso ya lo sabia de antes, justo cuando se lo habían dicho en el comedor y creo que era lo único que había sacado en claro ese joven humano.

Perry en cambio parecía pensárselo bien como si no quisiera o no pudiera contarle demasiada información de su pasado y que le había afectado bastante en ese tiempo.

_ Ox y yo nacimos en la misma puesta, pero el rompió el huevo antes que yo_ comenzó a contar Perry mirando el suelo mientras que su mente estaba puesta en los pocos recuerdos que ya le debían quedar de aquella época_ pero paso "algo"_ miro a Phineas que tenia sus ojos azules fijos en su mascota_ ¿Te acuerdas lo que nos conto Monogram sobre lo que hizo tu padre, cuando te paso esto?

Parpadeo un segundo intrigado un segundo sin saber lo que había pasado y a lo que se refería pero aun y así me mantuve en silencio a espera que alguien digiera algo.

_ Te refieres a que mi padre os encontró de unos cazadores furtivos y que te asigno a mi tio para que seas su némesis y que trajo aquí para que nos cuidaras por si acaso ese tipo regresaba_ comenzó a comentar eso que yo ya sabia ya que justamente esa fue la ultima conversación que había tenido con el cuando este joven fijo sus ojos azules hacia el ornitorrinco curiosos y confuso_ pero pensaba que solo Fayren y tu habíais sobrevivido.

_ La verdad es que en esa jaula encontremos a tres crías con vida.

Los dos de mi especie se giraron en el apto completamente extrañados por lo que había dicho y más porque parecía completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, como si yo hubiera estado allí cosa que así fue.

_ ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan seguro, papa?_ me pregunto la hembra que había vivido conmigo hasta ahora a lo que yo solo pude suspirar.

Esto ya había empezado en cuando había abierto el pico para decir eso y para mi desgracia no tenia otra que continuar con las revelaciones.

_ Porque yo también estaba presente en ese momento.

_ Pero como, mi padre estaba allí y tu también_ dijo de pronto sorprendido mas no poder ese joven agente humano a lo que yo sonreí por este hecho.

_ Exacto Phineas, yo fui el compañero animal de tu padre_ le comente al hijo de Thomas con una leve sonrisa a lo que este solo pudo abrir sus ojos sorprendido y mirarme aun mas y al parecer no era el único en ese estado.

Fayren y Perry estaban mirándome sin poder contener abrir su boca y la mirada fija a mi persona.

_ Entonces ese misterioso compañero que tenias y que la cual abandonaste la Owca justo después de su muerte no era otro que Thomas_ me dijo esa joven hembra de una manera sagaz tan propia de ella y siendo la primera en romper ese tenso silencio que se había formado en unos pocos minutos.

_ Exacto, así es.

_ Entonces… ¿TU SABIAS QUE MI HERMANO ESTABA VIVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

Mire a ese macho aguamarina que acababa de gritar sin molestarme y mas porque ya me imaginaba esa reacción por su parte y la entendía.

Yo también hubiera reaccionado así si primero hubiera visto a un hermano que hacia media vida que pensaba que estaba muerto y después mi maestro me hubiera dicho que el sabia que el se había salvado de esa masacre que había arrasado por las demás crías de en ese momento, aunque no fue exactamente así como paso la cosa.

Perry en cambio solo se acerco hasta donde yo estaba para colocarse a unos pocos centímetros de mí y me miro completamente enfadado.

_ Después de todo este tiempo, de entrenarnos a nosotros dos no has podido decirme que mi hermano estaba vivo_ me dijo en un tono furioso a lo que yo solo me quede quieto mirándolo atentamente y mas porque esto era un duro golpe para ese joven.

_ Eso es porque yo no sabía que estaba vivo.

Vi como los dos monotremas azulinos se me quedaron mirando fijamente sin entender esto último.

_ ¿Pero no habías dicho que sobrevivieron 3 crías?_ me pregunto esta vez Phineas a lo que solo fije mis ojos verdes en el.

_ Si así fue pero dos de esas crías estaban muy graves_ le contesto simplemente ganándome toda la atención posible_ Perry solo tenia una leve neumonía pero sobreviviría sin ninguna dificultad pero Fayren y Ox era otra historia…

_Entremos en una donde se veía dos especie de cajas de cristal donde salían una gran cantidad de cables y donde en su interior de cada una de ellas estaba una de esas crías de mi propia especie que habíamos salvado de esos cazadores y que estaban usando sus fuerzas para luchar contra esa neumonía que también se había se había llevado a las demás crías._

_Aunque también había una mas que había sobrevivido sin contar esas dos pero esa tercera no revestía gravedad y en unos días estaría bien… además Thomas se haría cargo de ella así no estaría bien pero yo seguía preocupándome por esas dos que estaban allí delante._

_Fije mis ojos en esos valientes mientras oía unos pasos detrás de mí… acercándose y poniéndose a mi lado._

_No me hacia falta que lo miraba para saber que el que estaba acompañando era ese compañero humano que hacia meses que nos conocíamos, el único humano que confiaba._

__ No te preocupes, Ben. Sobrevivirán_ dijo de pronto la voz de ese humano que había sonado muy segura de si mismo como si estuviera completamente convencido de que así era haciendo que lo mirara de reojo._

_Ese agente D tenia una sonrisa en su rostro de tal manera que estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y que eso iba a pasar aun sabiendo que su estado era muy grave en ambos cachorros._

__ Me recuerdan a ti_ me dijo de nuevo mirándome con esos ojos serenos de color azul_ son valientes y sobrevivan._

_… Estaban muy graves_ termine de explicar después de que mi mente recordara lo que había pasado en esos momentos.

_ Pero papa, yo supere la neumonía_ me comento Fayren mirándome y haciendo que suspiraba y mas porque no que venia no iba a ser fácil de decir.

_ Si lo superaste y parecía que Ox también lo estaba haciendo pero un día ocurrió una cosa que ni Thomas, ni yo hubiéramos previsto.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ me pregunto de pronto Perry mas preocupado que antes y mas porque por aquella época ya estaba viviendo en la familia Flynn-Fletcher, Doofenshmirtz en ese momento.

Me quede un momento en silencio mientras que intentaba ordenar mis recuerdos para continuar con eso y más porque era que no me gustaba recordar.

_ Fue después del accidente de Thomas y que Fayren se recuperara y fuera entregada a una familia de acogida paso…_ volví a empezar a explicar mientras me sumía de nuevo en mis recuerdos.

_Me pase por esos pasillos de la clínica de la Owca como todas las otras veces para dirigirme a la sala de las incubadoras donde debía estar ese ultima cría recuperándose pero esta vez el camino era diferente… esta vez el camino lo estaba haciendo solo._

_Hacia 2 semanas que Thomas había fallecido en ese accidente y ya no tenia ninguna interés ser agente si ese humano que había sido mi compañero pero, aun sentía que debía de estar con esa joven cría enferma que habían rescatado._

__ En cuando se recupere dejare la Owca_ susurre para mi mismo ya que igualmente sabia que nadie podía escucharme o entenderme, ningún humano puede hacerlo y el que parecía que podía hacerlo ya no existía._

_Yo estaba porque el me convenció, por agradecerle el haberme salvado aquella vez pero ahora eso no tenia ninguna importancia._

_Me gire por ese pasillo que me llevaría hacia mi destino cuando de pronto mis ojos verdes captaron como varios humanos vestidos de blanco salían de la habitación que estaba ese pequeño._

_(¿Que ha pasado? Es que no había pasado ya la situación critica) pensé asustado mientras se me encogía el estomago al ver esto, mientras que por mi cabeza comenzaba a pasar miles de cosas que podían haber pasado._

_¿Podía ser que no hubiera pasado el momento crítico como esos humanos habían pensado? ¿Podía ser que haiga mejorado tanto que estén sorprendidos? O puede ser… que…_

_(Ben, eso no puede ser así que deja de pensar eso) me riñe a mi mismo antes de empezar a correr lo mas rápido que me permitían mis piernas ignorando a los humanos para meterme en esa habitación._

_Todo estaba como ayer, parecía que nada hubiera cambiado._

_Anduve despacio prestando especial atención a todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor mientras me acercaba a ese "jaula" de cristal pero cuando la mire solo pude abrir mis ojos verdes sorprendido._

_Ese lugar estaba vacio, con un gran desgarro en uno de las gomas que hacia que en su interior estuviera cómoda como si alguien lo hubiera hecho mientras intentaba abrirse pasó para salir de allí._

__ No puede ser…_ murmure simplemente al darme cuenta de lo que significaba eso… esa pobre cría había escapado._

Note como esos agentes me observaban fijamente tras lo que les acaba de contar.

Vi como Perry se volvía a moverse nervioso por todo lo que acaba de contar.

_ Entonces mi hermano escapo ¿Le distes por muerto solo porque escapo porque escapo?_ me digo de pronto mientras ataba cabos y fijando esos ojos cafés en mi.

_ Seguro que se asusto cuando despertó_ murmuro de pronto Fayren a ese macho aguamarina antes de mirar de una manera triste a algún punto de su memoria_ es normal que lo estuviera después de todo lo que pasemos.

_ Pero aun y así, le dieron por muerto porque se escapo_ le contesto indignado Perry y no se molestaba en ocultar lo que estaba pensando.

_ Si escapo pero lo busquemos por todos lados pero no había ningún rastro de Ox, en tal situación_ le comente algo apenado por la decisión que se tomo en ese momento_ dimos por echo que era imposible que consiguiera sobrevivir_ sonríe levemente recordando a ese macho que acaba de ver_ gracias a dios que estaba equivocado.

Me levante de mi asiento que estaba y di unos par de pasos para colocarme justo delante de esos nuevos agentes.

_ No se por todo lo que habla tenido que pasar pero no se equivoco Thomas en su momento, Ox es tan fuerte como lo sois vosotros dos_ le dije a Perry con una leve sonrisa abandonado por unos instantes mi aspecto de duro mientras que mi mano estaba rozando esa banda de tela rojiza que siempre llevaba puesto en el brazo_ aunque el pasado no cambia ningún hecho de lo que tenemos ahora mismo, Ox esta de nuevo entre nosotros.

_ Si, pero amnésico_ nos recordó el hijo de Thomas este hecho del ornitorrinco que ahora mismo tenia que estar con el peli-verde.

_ Si, pero eso no podemos cambiarlo solo podemos esperar que su memoria regrese pronto_ le contesto Fayren de pronto usando ese sentido común que siempre le acompañaba mirando al humano con sus ojos claros y cruzando sus piernas en el asiento que estaba sentada todo el rato_ Ahora mismo solo podemos ocuparnos en los que sabemos.

_ ¿Cómo si el será mi maestro?_ le pregunto a la hembra mientras se me señalaba y ella sonreí.

_ Que lo soy_ le conteste simplemente al cachorro de mi único compañero mientras que note como esos dos agentes fundían el ceño preocupados.

Se que sabían que era un profesor duro ya que yo mismo les había entrenado a ellos dos así que estaba seguro que no estaban preocupados por eso… ellos mismos sabían que yo soy un maestro duro así que debían de ser por esa segunda noticia que me habían dado.

_ ¿Pasa algo chicos?_ les pregunto el nuevo agente D preocupado al notar este hecho de sus dos mascotas, al parecer también había heredado la capacidad de saber que algo iba mal.

El agua-marina en cambio solo levanto la mirada para mirar a su compañero humano.

_ La verdad es que si. Debes de saber que la reunión no ha sido tan tranquila como esperábamos_ le comento ese macho de ojos cafés en un suspiro mientras que aumentaba la atención que le estaba prestando ese macho humano.

_ ¿Es que ha pasado algo malo? ¿Josh esta suerte?

_ No Josh esta en la cárcel_ le contesto Perry mientras Fayren tenia su mirada seria puesta en ellos como si estuviera atenta para prestar la ayuda para continuar la conversación_ pero si… ha pasado algo malo para la Owca.

Los ojos azules del adolecente comenzaron a brillar de preocupación ante lo que había dicho por ahora mientras que Perry y Fayren parecían dispuestas a esperar la gran pregunta.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

_ Han disparado a Monogram_ le contesto la fémina de todo nosotros en un tono serio y seguro de lo que estaba diciendo que apenas había escuchado en toda su vida, mientras que Phineas parecía sorprendido ante esa revelación.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Se sabe quien ha sido?_ comenzó a preguntar ese adolecente estupefacto pro lo que acaba de saber, cuando vi como Perry se acercaba a su lado y le ponía una pata en la pierna para demostrarle que estaba allí y que no se preocupara.

_ Tranquilo hermano_ comenzó a decir ese macho joven a lo que se encontró la miraba azulina de ese humano_ sabemos lo mismo que tu, nada… no sabemos quien ha podido disparar contra Monogram.

_ Aunque intuimos que ha tenido que ser alguien de dentro, por lo que hemos podido saber Monogram no se defendió_ comenzó a explicar la clara manteniendo un tono serio en tono momento mientras yo escuchaba atento, sabia esto porque ellos me lo habían contado y yo también había pensado lo mismo pero no le habían contado totalmente lo que sabían del incidente_ no había nada forzado, era como si tanto Monogram lo conociera y conociera las instalaciones de la agencia_ sonrió levemente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos marrón claro_ es la única explicación que encuentro al porque le habían disparado al único lugar que no estaba vigilado de toda la Owca.

El pelirrojo lo miro atentamente esperando que contara alguno de los dos era como si esperaba que alguno de los dos le digieran que sitio habían hecho eso.

_ ¿Dónde ha sido?_ le pregunto tras ese silencio tenso que se había formado de nuevo y Perry suspiro.

_ En el despacho de tu padre_ le contesto sin rodeos haciendo que abriera sus ojos hasta lo humanamente posible por lo que acababa de explicarle.

_ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Continuara….

**Bueno aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo de Sin salida y esto comienza a estar mas liado… Ben sabia que Ox había sobrevivido a lo que había ocurrido en Perry el Origen, bueno los que habían visto el capitulo que muere Math este tiene una visión de futuro de Ox vivo, aunque le habían dado por muerto y para colmo había sido el compañero del padre de Phineas… Me pregunto que mas sorpresas tendrá ese monotrema gruñón ¿Vosotros no?**

**Aunque las suposiciones de Fayren serán cierta o simplemente solo ha sido fruto de una casualidad muy grande. Eso lo veremos mas adelante.**

**Bueno os espero en el próximo capitulo y antes de irme…. Ha contestar todas esas Riewers que voy reciviento y que es como una gasolina para mi.**

**Así que… Empezamos.**

**Darknoyi_ T.T la verdad es que fue un momento muy duro para Perry, descubrir que tu hermano esta vivo pero… no te recuerda debió de ser uno de los momentos mas tensos del capitulo anterior.**

**Aunque este capitulo tampoco se queda atrás XD**

**Anónimo: Gracias por leer este fic y comentar lo agradezco mucho y si Oxward es el hermano mayor de Perry como explica en esta… el huevo de Ox se rompió antes de que el suyo.**

**Phinvella2012_ Cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí y me alegra que haigas comentado n.n**

**La verdad es que si da mucha pena ese ornitorrinco agua-marina pero que le pasara en este Fic ya es todo un misterio y de los gordos.**

**Bueno esto es todo… nos vemos en el próximo episodio y…**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y COMENTAR n.n Y ESPERO VUESTRAS RIEWERS DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV MISTERIOSO)

Cerré la puerta con rabia por lo que me acababa de pasar en la habitación.

Le había pedido a ese animal que actuara y dejara de una esa vida "pacifica" que había decidió llevar después de que la caída, casi alegándose de todo pero con esto era inconcebible mantener esta postura… pero el seguía con su decisión aunque ahora mismo fuera una autentica tontería.

Todos sabían que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos del área desde la caída del tirano desde la sombra y no era para bien y el mismo le había dicho en varias ocasiones, tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta por su parte.

"Esto ya no es asunto mío".

(Eres un idiota hermano) pensé frustrado mientras me ponía las manos en ese pantalón de cuero negro dispuesto a irme a contarle esa información a nuestro jefe ahora mismo.

_ Espera…

Me pare en seco al oír esa voz femenina antes de girarme en las sombras de nuestro cuartel para encontrarme enfrente a ella suavemente iluminada.

Era algo mas baja que yo, con los reflejos de su pelaje azul marino claro mientras que en su pecho cambiaba de color a un plateado liso, como si esa parte no fue pelaje si no algo de metal, pero aun y así conseguía que se viera completamente femenina.

Esa hembra en cambio se acerco hacia mi de una manera firme que hacia de contrapunto con el brillo de preocupación que tenia sus ojos marrón claro.

_ Por favor, Oxward no te enfades con tu hermano_ me dijo simplemente cuando se coloco a mi lado antes de cerrar sus ojos y suspirar_ lo paso muy mal en el pasado.

_ Lo se pero no entiendo como puede quedarse sentado allí sin hacer nada_ le conteste sin molestarme en ocultarle el malestar que tenia contra el.

Ella solo soltó otra suave sonrisa levemente por lo que le acaba de decir.

_ Sabemos lo que pasa pero entiéndelo tu también. El teme que si vuelve a luchar le vuelva a pasar lo mismo, y sin querer nos ponga en peligro_ me susurro simplemente mientras se acariciaba esa parte metálica que hacia años que adornaba su pecho, haciéndome sentir como un miserable insensible.

Dios, ya sabia todo esto. Ya sabia que el pensaba eso y justamente por ese motivo que terminábamos discutiendo todo el rato cuando nos veíamos.

_ Y tanto que lo se, pero estamos en un peligro desconocido y no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada le guste a el o no_ volví a gruñir simplemente antes de darle la espalda para irme de allí… ella no iba a cambiar de opinión quería a mi hermano y lo apoyaba aunque no le gustase la idea y yo ahora estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

Sabia que no iba a conseguir que cambiaran ninguno de esa forma de pensar pero les demostraría lo equivocados que estaban.

Anduve por esos pasillos tenebrosos de los que antes había dicho uno de los grandes cuarteles de la agencia, la misma que el tirano se había dedicado a destruir casi por completo en sus años de reinado del tirano y en las cuales los paneles luminosos del techo aparecían medio descolgado del techo en los que aun daban algo de luz y lo recordaban a lámparas sin vida, hasta que llegue a uno de los despachos que estaban cerrado completamente, como si el que estaba en su interior no quisiera que nadie entrara en su interior.

Coloque mi mano en ese tomo dorando y tire hacia abajo para hacer que esta se abriera y me dejara entrar en su interior para verlo y darle los informes.

Esa estancia era pequeña sencilla con las paredes pintadas de blanco y que ahora estaban completamente desgastado por el paso del tiempo y que un par de estanterías todavía estaban en pie estaban completamente llenas de unas carpetas llenas de polvo y suciedad como si nadie lo hubieran tocando en años mientras los que estaban mas abajo están mas limpias y llenos de unos papeles mas nuevos que los anteriores.

Cerca de esas estanterías estaba una mesa de despacho algo calcinada por el lado derecho donde se amontonaban hojas sin ningún orden como si alguien hubiera estado mirándolos hasta hace poco tiempo.

En el fondo de la estancia, en la primera pared que se veía nada mas entrar aparecía una enorme cuadro de un humano castaño con la cabeza triangular con la sonrisa en su rostro y una gran alegría en sus ojos azules y a su lado un monotrema de mi especie de pelaje marrón y ojos verdes esmeralda que estaban mirando a la cámara con una mescla de frustración y alegría oculta, y delante de ella mirándola estaba justamente la persona que estaba buscando.

Tenia el mismo tono que el animal que la foto, eran en las misma especie… era la misma persona que el la foto pero demasiado cambiado por el tiempo… su cuerpo estaba tapado con una camisa negra como si quisiera que sus sombras lo ocultaran que se giro para mostrarme un ojo verde mientras que el otro había desaparecido hasta solo quedar un cráter en donde debía de estar y dos grandes cicatrices que le cruzaban el pecho haciendo la letra X.

_ Has tardado_ me gruño con su voz ronca ese adulto cicatrizado de mi especie.

_ Lo siento, he tenido que ir a ver a "alguien" antes_ le conteste simplemente en un tono frustrado recordando lo que había pasado antes a lo que ese castaño que solo soltó una carcajada.

_ Pierdes el tiempo_ me contesto simplemente recordándome algo que yo que sabia mientras andaba hacia esa mesa_ ¿Has conseguido algo?

Sonrió levemente mientras sacaba unos papeles que llevaban en unos sobre que había traído todo el rato, en la mano las mismas que también que había enseñado a mi hermano, dispuesto a entregárselo.

Este los cogió sin ningún reparo y empezó a verlos con un rostro serio.

_ Previeren del profesor_ le informe a ese animal que nos lidera que lanzo un leve gruñido y fijo ese único ojo en mi.

_ Esto es muy grave_ me gruño de nuevo el oji-verde antes de colocar los papeles encima de la mesa_ ¿El profesor esta seguro de esto?

_ Exactamente, el ha notado esas anomalías y por lo que hemos deducido desgraciadamente lo que imaginábamos_ le conteste firmemente a ese animal que solo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz de una manera preocupada mientras lo mas seguro estaba pensando lo que tenia que hacer o no con esa información_ y señor… yo soy perfecto para la misión.

Abrió ese único ojo mirándome tras ese último comentario por mi parte sin extrañarse de que lo digiera.

Sabia que para mí era una decisión difícil y mas recordando lo que mi hermano había contado de esos tres que llegaron sin quererlo y nos ayudaron a liberarnos de ese malvado jugo… pero esta vez éramos nosotros los que nos pondríamos en contacto con ellos derivadamente.

_ Aunque no me gusta la idea no tenemos otra opción a mano_ dijo de pronto mostrarme que ya había tomado una decisión para bien o para mal, antes de ponerse firme y colocar sus brazos encima de su pecho cicatrizado_ ¿Cuándo lo tendrás todo preparado?

Yo solo pude sonreír ante la pregunta de ese macho mayor y entrecerré mis ojos cafés.

_ Yo ya lo tengo todo listo, señor.

El marrón solo hizo una mueca, una especie de sonrisa que ya había olvidado como se hace, como si ya se imaginaba semejante respuesta por mi parte.

_ Pues entonces ves a visitar el profesor y que active "eso"_ me ordeno mientras se acercaba a mi de una forma lentas mientras que esa esmeralda estaban completamente fijos en mi, era como si pudiera atravesar el arma si el quisiere_ Tu ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad Oxward?

_ Lo se perfectamente y la misión será un éxito_ le contesto simplemente diciéndole que yo ya estaba preparado para lo que fuera… todo lo que pasara.

No solo nuestra dimensión estaba en juego… también estaba la otra en este estado… le gustase a mi hermano o no.

Continuara…

**Otro capitulo algo corto pero igual de intenso e intrigante… ¿Qué esta pasando en la segunda dimensión tan grave? ¿Quién era esa hembra que estaba hablando con Ox? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas por ahora… para saberlas tendréis que seguir leyendo este fic.**

**Ante todo os tengo que agradecer que me leéis y que me comentéis me hacéis muy pero que muy feliz cuando lo veo este apoyo.**

**Bueno espero que os haiga justado, ver vuestros comentarios y antes de irme las contestaciones de la Riewers.**

**PentypusKoop. Me agra ver que sigues este fic con ganas *-* **

**Ben Fue el compañero del padre de Phineas o.o pero que mas cosas tendrá escondido ese ornitorrinco bajo la manga… la verdad es que el pasado de Ox es un misterio pero todo en este Fic esta rodeado de misterio.**

**Bueno ahora si… Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV OXWARD)

_Me sujete a un árbol cercano mientras intentaba avanzar con cuidado en ese terreno fangoso por las últimas lluvias que habían caído cuando algo llego a mi oído llamándome la atención._

_Parecía que alguien estaba corriendo en pleno bosque, casi parecía por la velocidad que sonaban que estaba huyendo de algo._

_Me moví levemente asomándome como podía entre los arbustos para ver a un bulto largo que casi me recordó a un humano de colores azul y verde que avanzaba cerca del rio corriendo desesperado, algo realmente peligroso por lo revaladizo del terreno._

_Lo observe oculto entre la vegetación para ver que con el estaban dos animales, dos monotremas aguamarinas, uno entre sus brazos y el otro agarrado a su hombro con fuerza y tengo que reconocer que ese segundo tenia algo que me llamo la atención pero no conseguía recordar de donde, cuando de pronto paso lo que me había imaginado… ese humano piso unas hojas húmedas que estaban colocadas en el suelo perdiendo el equilibro y comenzaron a deslizarse con esa orilla hasta caer en el interior de ese rio bravo por las lluvias._

_(Mierda) pensé asustado al verlos como desaparecían entre esas aguas rápidas._

_Pasaron unos segundos hasta que tres figuras emergían desde el agua que estaba enfrente mío, cuando el humano agarro al mamífero semi-acuatico mas joven y se agarro a una rama mientras que ese joven gritaba algo, estaba llamado al otro animal que había salido algo mas arriba de ella llamándole la atención… le estaba diciendo algo que aunque no lo oyera bien hizo que mi corazón saltara de una extraña de emoción… una mescla de alegría y miedo._

_Ese segundo animal que me llamaba la atención nado lo mas deprisa hacia ellos agarrándolos justo cuando el humano ya no podía aguantar mas allí aferrado aguantándose con fuerza a ese tronco que les estaba salvando la vida._

_Tenia que hacer algo, tenia que ayudarles… tenia que descubrir si era cierto ese sentimiento que tenia en mi pecho pero tal y como estaba la situación si me metía en el rio yo seria un estorbo más que una ayuda._

_Oí como el que me llamaba decía algo a esos dos que estaban agarrados por la mínima a su pata cuando el mas joven grito de pronto._

_Moví mi cabeza para ver como un tronco mucho mas grande bajaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos…_

__ Cuidado_ Les grite aunque me imaginaban que no me oirían por ese ruido justo antes de que ese tronco golpeara con fuerza lo que les mantenía sujetos en esta difícil situación._

_Salí de mi escondite asustado dispuesto a ayudarlos mientras que estos se dirigían si remedio a la cascada que estaba en esta zona cuando de pronto vi una hembra de mi propia especie salir de la nada zambulléndose en el rio y agarrándolos para evitar su caída._

_Abrí mis ojos al verla y mas porque esa sensación, la misma extraña sensación que había sentido con ese macho que me llamaba la atención, apareció de nuevo._

_Moví mi pico de pato y de allí se formaron dos nombres… pero mi voz esta vez no llego a mi oído._

_Dos nombres que eran muy importantes para mí._

_-(O) -_

Mis ojos cafés se abrieron de golpe en la oscuridad de la noche para encontrarme en esa habitación donde se había quedado durmiendo, junto a uno de esos dos humanos que habitaban la casa.

Me senté en esa cama que se encontraba junto a la ventana y al lado de otra que parecía una barca hinchable notando por primera vez ese sudor frio que cubría mi pelaje agua-marina verdosa, como siempre después de tener esta pesadilla.

No era la primera vez que aparecía ese sueño por las noches y estaba seguro que tampoco seria la última… más bien parecía que este lo perseguía inconscientemente.

Era como si su mente quisiera que recordara ese momento pero era incapaz de hacerlo aunque este último había sido distinto, más intenso que las veces anteriores que había tenido el sueño.

Había sido mas intenso que las veces anteriores y estaba el hecho que esta vez había lanzando esos nombres mudos en el aire… unos nombres que parecían muy importante para el.

(¿Quiénes serán y porque me afecta tanto?) Pensé levemente antes de que un gruñido leve me llamara la atención… justo donde estaba esa otra cama, en sus pies… donde estaba durmiendo esos dos animales que se había encontrado en la casa.

Mis ojos vieron a ese macho agua-marina que me había llamado por mi nombre y que decía que yo era su hermano… vale que tengo amnesia y que ese macho me produce algo extraño pero era imposible que el fuera mi hermano, mientras que a su lado estaba la hembra clara que siempre lo acompañaba a ese otro macho, durmiendo juntos y acurrucada contra su cuerpo.

Me sonroje levemente sin poderlo evitar mientras que la miraba fijamente.

(Es preciosa) pensé levemente sin apartar mi mirada de ella y mas cuando se movió lo mas tiernamente posible para enterrar su pico de pato en el pelaje azulino de quien tenia a su lado.

Sentí un pinchazo de celos en mi corazón al ver esa acción de la hembra y más porque quería ser yo quien estuviese en esa posición… sintiendo su respiración suave contra mi pelaje.

Sacudí la cabeza levemente para intentar alegar esa imagen que estaba delante de mí de mi mente cuando un flash de luz ilumino por unos segundos la habitación.

_ ¿Qué ha sido esto?_ murmure en voz baja extrañado mientras me giraba hacia el único sitio que podía haber entrado esa luz… la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama de donde dormía.

Coloque mis manos en ella para levantarme en mis dos patas traseras para no terminar cayéndome de la cama en el proceso y enfoque mi mirada café allí fuera solo para encontrarme con una noche tranquila.

La calle estaba completamente desierta, no pasaba ni un vehículo ni si quiera ningún animal nocturno cerca… todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

(Habra sido imaginaciones mías) pensé al verlo antes de girarme dispuesto a acurrucarme para seguir durmiendo cuando vio algo extraño de pronto… parecía como si algo se hubiera movido.

Entrecerré mis ojos cafés volviendo a mi posición anterior, para ver que era así… un arbusto se estaba moviendo antes de que una figura oscura comenzaba a salir de allí con cautela, como si no quisiera que nadie lo viera.

Vi como por esa calle lentamente hacia esta casa y mientras lo hacia era iluminado por las farolas encendidas que estaban por la calle haciendo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta por el miedo que empezaba a aparecer en mi cuerpo.

Ese ser que alcanzaba era un monotrema de mi edad, de mi constitución, con mi pelaje verde-azulado y con una mirada muy seria en unos ojos café en su rostro… era como si allí delante estuviera un clon de mi mismo.

Un reflejo que estaba vivo e iba directamente hacia aquí.

_ ¿Qué esta pasando?

Continuara…

**Otro episodio mas para la colección y tenemos la situación mas liado… Parece que Ox 2 acaba de llegar a Danville para ser visto por el mismo en esa dimensión. Pronto sabemos que es la misión tan importante que tiene ese monotrema alternativo como muchas otras preguntas que se ha quedado en el tintero.**

**Además parece que Perry tendrá un rival en el amor de Fayren y no es otro que su propio hermano… ¿Cómo acabara esto? **

**En fin… esto lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos de Sin Salida que espero que no os lo perdéis.**

**De mientras para seguir con la tradición XD y porque me gusta de paso… a contestar las Riewers… el motor de este Fic.**

**PentypusKoop: Eso ya me lo pregunto yo y espero que ese Ox2 tenga las respuestas, aunque parece que Ox vio escenas de la primera parte antes de perder la memoria.**

**Para lo del entrenamiento de Phineas… espero que consigan hacer por lo menos alguno antes de que comience a liarse… aunque recordando como fue las cosas cuando se transformo en ornitorrinco todo es posible.**

**LES202: Espero que puedas arreglar tu problema pronto y puedas comenzar a subir tus fic además me alegra que te guste mi Fic.**

**Bueno ahora si hasta el próximo capitulo y espero muchas mas Riewers.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FAYREN)

Una voz rompió mi sueño llevándome al mundo consiente contra mi voluntad y habiendo que abriera mis ojos para saber que era eso que me había despertado, pero mi campo de visión se encontró con una mancha agua-marina.

Sabia a quien pertenecía este pelaje que estaba a mi lado haciendo que me sonrojara sin poderlo remediar y agradeciendo que el macho tuviera un sueño profundo.

Esboce una sonrisa en mi pico mientras estiraba mi mano para enterrarla mas en el pelo de el, notando ese calor suave que desprendía y que yo adoraba.

_PLAFFF_

Otra vez volvió a aparecer haciendo que esta vez si que pudiera saber de donde venia ese ruido que me acababa de despertar de mi sueño, provenía de mi izquierda justo donde estaba la cama donde dormía Ferb y…

(Ox) pensé moviendo mi cabeza hacia ese lado intrigada por lo que ese macho verdusco estaba haciendo a estas horas de la noche.

Me lo encontré de pie, sobre sus patas traseras para llegar a la ventana que estaba en esa parte y mirando de encontrar alguna cosa que estaba en el exterior.

Me frote mis ojos claros mientras me sentaba en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a mi "almohada" particular.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Ox?_ pregunte llamando la atención de ese macho amnésica que solo se giro para verme extrañándome mas por su aspecto.

Parecía muy sorprendido y asustado, como si estuviera viendo algún tipo de extraña alucinación… una reacción parecida a cuando Perry le había dicho que el era su hermano.

_ ¿Fayren, puedes mirar esto?

Parpadee un segundo por esa petición pero baje de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a nadie para subirme a donde estaba durmiendo Ferb intentando descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

Oxward me señalo el exterior, justo donde hubiera mirando aunque no le hubiera hecho, donde estaba un monotrema azul-verdoso que estaba mirando muy entretenido la fachada de la casa y fruncí el ceño.

Ese macho que estaba afuera parecía el clon de ese amnésico que tenia a mi lado.

_ ¿Sabes lo que pasa?_ me pregunto ese macho en un tono curioso y mas porque seguro que se había dado cuenta de mi cambio de actitud al verlo.

_ No pero me lo imagino_ le conteste simplemente antes de saltar de una cama a otra, cayendo justo al lado de Perry que solo abrió sus ojos asustado por esa manera tan brusca de despertarlo, al igual que Phineas que seguro que lo que menos esperaba era que alguien le saltara encima de la cama, que solo me miro de una manera somnolienta tan propio de el.

_ ¿Se puede saber que pasa Fayren?_ me pregunto el agente humano con una voz un poco molesta por mi manera de despertarlos mientras que Perry lanzaba un bostezo.

_ La segunda dimensión es lo que pasa_ le conteste a los dos aunque sabia que Phineas aun estaba buscando el traductor y aun no podía entenderme.

Observe como Perry abría sus ojos de golpe, sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir.

_ ¿Estas segura?_ me pregunto ese macho agua-marina a lo que yo solo sonríe mostrando esos dientes y entornando mis ojos marrón claro.

_ Completamente si no como explicaras como tu hermano este aquí y allí fuera_ le respondí simplemente antes de notar como Ox me miraba.

_ El no es mi hermano_ grito Ox a lo que ninguno de nosotros le hicimos caso.

_ ¿Su alternativo?

_ Si y algo me dice que no viene de visita_ le volví a decir antes de saltar de la cama en un solo movimiento y mirar no solo a Perry si no también a Phineas en cuando estaba ya en el suelo_ ir a abrirle la puerta, yo iré a buscar a Ben.

_ ¿Es que sabes que esta pasando?_ me pregunto Phineas que por fin había encontrado el traductor de animales y lo llevaba puesto.

_ Si, la segunda dimensión es lo que esta pasando_ le respondí a lo que Phineas me miraba confundido a lo que yo sonreí.

Me había olvidado que le habían borrado la memoria de lo que había sucedido y con lo Monogram y los entrenamientos no nos había dado tiempo para devolverles tanto a el como a Ferb los recuerdos de ese día que salvaron a Danville hace 5 años.

Algo que me resulta irónico teniendo en cuenta como ha terminado Phineas… como un agente de la Owca.

_ ¿Una segunda dimensión? ¿Cómo?_ pregunto Phineas a lo que Ferb parecía pensativo por este hecho.

_ De hecho no seria tan raro pensar en la existencia de una dimensión alternativa ya que teniendo en cuenta de lo que se elija pueden pasar una cosa o otra hasta varias incluso lo que nosotros conocemos_ dijo ese humano que normalmente estaba callado.

_ ¿Pero que quiere alguien de esa segunda dimensión de nosotros?

_ Eso Phineas es lo que debemos saber_ comento Perry en un tono serio mientras recordaba lo mas seguro lo que había pasado antes con la segunda dimensión_ solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con ese loco Doofy y con Platyborg.

Phineas, Ferb y Oxward nos miraron sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Vi como Perry suspiraba y miro a los chicos y a su hermano que no lo recordaba.

_ Se que estáis confundidos y os prometo que os daré todas las explicaciones posibles_ comenzó a decir en un tono firme Perry y me miro_ ves, te esperamos abajo.

Asistí antes de comenzar a dirigirme al armario sacando ese sombrero de fierdo que me indicaba como agente en el proceso y mas porque sin el cual no podía entrar en su interior, cosas de la seguridad, y dentro de la guarida se había quedado a dormir Ben.

Ese macho marrón se había negado a dormir con nosotros en la habitación agregando que el no dormía con seres humanos.

Nos había dicho que no lo había hecho con Thomas y no lo aria ahora con su hijo.

Comencé a reírme mientras bajaba por ese ascensor mientras que me imaginaba la escena de ese macho gruñón acurrucado cerca de un humano para dormir, si esto pasara le hago una foto para que después no diga que me lo he inventado.

Las puertas se abrieron y entre a la guarida para que lo primero que llegase a mis oídos fuera un fuerte ronquido que sabia perfectamente de quien pertenecía.

Lance una sonrisa en la oscuridad de la sede mientras me disponía a dirigirme donde estaba el interruptor para encender la luz y despertarlo para que se pusiera en marcha y superamos de una vez que quería ese animal de otra dimensión.

Se encendieron con un fogonazo para justo después sonara un gemido incomprensible proveniente de ese macho castaño que por lo que podía ver, estaba en el sillón que estaba justo delante de la pantalla donde nos daban las informaciones de la misión, se encontraba tumbado todo lo largo que su cuerpo podía y con una de sus patas y la cola fuera de ese mueble… seguro que hubiera terminado durmiendo en el suelo si no le tuviera que despertar.

Ben en cambio solo se giro a un lado para intentar protegerse de la luz, haciendo que yo sonriera divertida.

_ 5 minutos mas, Jack_ murmuro medio adormilado mientras se tapaba con uno de los brazos la cabeza mientras que con el otro tanteaba el terreno como si quisiera llegar a donde estaba el foco de luz y apagarlo.

La verdad es que mi padre le gustaba tanto o mas estar durmiendo que a Perry.

Me coloque a su lado mientras me reía por lo bajo por este hecho y puse mi mano en el hombro de el.

_ Vamos papa arriba_ le dije mientras lo movía para que reaccionara y abriera los ojos.

_ Te he dicho que 5 minutos mas, pesado_ me gruño frustrado mientras abría sus ojos verdes de una forma como si quisiera fulminarme pero cuando lo hizo solo se me quedo mirándome extrañado.

Parecía que el estaba en otro lado que solo el sabia, sabia que alguna vez que otra pasaba aunque cuando le preguntaba que le pasaba lo único que me decía que era personal.

Ben era todo un misterio, aunque yo tampoco me meto mucho en su pasado.

_ ¿Fayren?_ me murmuro cuando me reconoció mientras se frotaba los ojos de una manera perezosa y se le incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en este sillón antes de pasar de somnoliento a preocupado por que yo estuviera allí debajo_ ¿No deberías estar arriba con los demás?

_ Si pero…_ comencé a decir pero…

_ ¿Ha pasado algo con Perry?

Me quede mirando a mi padre adoptivo sin extrañarme de que digiera esto, siempre creía que Perry estaba en el medio de todo.

_ Tranquilo papa, es verdad que si ha pasado algo pero no tiene nada que ver con Perry_ le explico de una manera tranquila a lo que el solamente fijo sus ojos medio claros en mi.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ me pregunto de una forma muy seria y seguro que no puede negar que estaba algo curioso y preocupado.

Yo en cambio sonreí levemente antes de cruzarme de brazos y colocarlas encima de mi pecho.

_ Te acuerdas de lo paso hace 5 años mas o menos_ le pregunto a lo que el castaño solo levanto una ceja de pura confusión_ cuando unos robots aparecieron de un extraño agujero que estaba en el cielo y que la Owca nos llamo a todos para intentar detenerlos.

El oji-verde entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar esto ultimo y lo mas seguro que recordando lo que me estaba refiriendo, mas que nada porque el aunque fuera un ex agente se puso a pelear contra esas maquinas.

_ La segunda dimensión.

_ Exactamente_ le afirme alegremente_ pues esta noche ha venido otro Oxward, los chicos han ido a recibirlo_ sonríe mientras ponía una mirada muy seria en mi rostro_ me pregunto a que habla venido.

Sin decir más ese viejo macho salto para ponerse a mi lado preparado para dirigirse donde debían de estar los demás.

_ Eso lo descubriremos en cuando estemos arriba_ me dijo para animarme a comenzar andar hacia el ascensor que nos llevaría al interior de la casa… aunque tenia razón en esto.

Pronto tendríamos las respuestas.

Continuara…

Un nuevo capitulo de este extraño Fic y mas que ir revelando dudas comienzan a aparecer mas… ¿Qué esta pasando con ese nuevo Ox? ¿Qué era la misión que tenia y que le había dado ese otro ben? ¿Este en cambio dejara de creer que Perry es el culpable de todo lo que le pasa a Fayren?

Eso lo veremos en futuros capítulos de este Fic y que espero que no os perdéis los capítulos que vienen.

Antes de irme Las Riewers que he recibido en el capitulo anterior.

PentypusKoop: si, Perry ha llegado primero pero eso lo quita que Ox lo intentara XD

La verdad es que si, lo vio pero conseguirá recordar esos nombres que había dicho y el significado que tenia.

LES202: Gracias y espero que se te cure compre lo de la muñeca.

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo y espero vuestras contestaciones n.n.

Os espero.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PERRY)

Vi como Phineas se acercaba a la puerta de la entrada con una mescla de curiosidad y preocupación por lo que podía venir de ese monotrema alternativo que estaba detrás de esa puerta, mientras que yo le seguía de cerca preparado para atacar y defender a mi familia mientras que Ferb sujetaba a Ox y se quedaba en la retaguardia.

Vi como el pelirrojo me miraba de reojo para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, a lo que yo solamente levante mi mano mostrándole en un gesto que todo estaba correctamente y podía continuar… yo estaba preparado para lo que pudiera suceder.

La agente humano coloco su mano en ese cerrojo moviéndolo a un lado para el otro para abrir esa puerta.

Se movió a un lado haciendo que apareciera un monotrema verdusco con una mirada seria en sus ojos cafés iguales a los míos y con unas marcas en los brazos como si fueran cicatrices.

Lo observe como ese alternativo miro al humano un momento antes de sonreír.

_ Parece que mi llegada no ha pasando desapercibida_ dijo se "Ox" con una media sonrisa y mostrando un tono de voz mas maduro de que yo le había escuchado a mi hermano de esta dimensión.

_ Es que piensas estar aquí oculto_ le dijo Phineas a lo que ese monotrema lo miro extrañado.

Era como si lo que menos esperaba era que un humano pudiera entenderle.

_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunto Oxward a lo que yo salí de mi escondite.

_ Tiene un traductor igual que Ferb_ le conteste llamándole la atención de ese animal alternativo.

Vi como colocaba sus ojos castaños en mí antes de sonreír.

_ Eso me facilita más las cosas_ contesto simplemente ese macho con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la casa y se acercaba a donde estaba yo_ ¿Perry?

Lo mire extrañado por esa pregunta y mas porque sabia que ese macho conocía mi identidad, en la dimensión que estemos este macho aguamarina verdoso seria siempre mi hermano mayor.

_ No crees que es una pregunta un poco tonta_ le insinué a modo de respuesta a lo que el solamente sonrió.

_ Solo era para asegurarme_ me contesto con una leve sonrisa pero aun mantenía ese tono serio que parecía estar con el y movió sus ojos un momento hacia donde estaba Ferb, mas exactamente hacia donde estaba si mismo_ creo que no hace ninguna falta que diga quien soy yo.

_ No, justamente encontremos al tu yo de esta dimensión esta tarde_ le conteste mirándolo de reojo a mi hermano que estaba mirando la escena completamente sorprendido y volví a mirar al que tenia delante de mi pico_ pero la pregunta seria ¿Qué hace alguien de la segunda dimensión aquí?

Note como se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho y formaba una media sonrisa.

_ Poder puedo… pero no seria mejor esperar a los demás antes de empezar_ me comento ese un tono enigmático dando a entrever que se imaginaba que allí habían mas agentes (o ex agentes) en esta casa que no solo yo y Phineas.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que en este punto tenia razón, era mejor esperar a que ellos dos llegase y más porque a ninguno le gustaba la idea de haberse perdido alguna cosa.

Sonreí un poco aun mostrando esa mirada seria en mi rostro y coloque mis manos en la cintura.

_ no creo que no tengamos que preocupar por eso… ya deben de estar apunto de llegar_ le dijo simplemente mientras me dirigía al comedor, ese sitio seria perfecto para hablar con calma de todo lo que estaba pasando y los mire de reojo_ ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Vi como ese Ox miraba antes de lanzar un bufido frustrado.

_ Mal y precisamente por eso estoy aquí.

Parpadeo un segundo al oír esto y mas porque comencé a sentir como se me cerraba el estomago de los nervios por lo que estaba pasando. Lo último que sabíamos era que Doofy iría a la cárcel por los crímenes que había cometido así que debía de comenzar la paz en esa dimensión.

¿A lo mejor ese científico malvado de verdad había escapo de la cárcel?

_ ¿Se ha escapado, Doofens?_ pregunto de pronto la voz femenina de Fayren llamándonos la atención y adelantándose a lo que yo quería preguntar.

Nos giramos para ver como ambos salían de una de esas entradas secretas que estaban por toda la casa, mientras que Phineas parecía totalmente confuso.

_ ¿Qué tinta mi tio en todo esto?_ pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que Ox solo lo miro de reojo con sus ojos cafés.

_ Todo, tu tio de mi dimensión nos gobernó durante cerca de 7 años en una tiranía de mano de hierro_ le explico en un tono que dejaba a entrever el dolor que había pasado durante ese tiempo que ese científico había sigo su único gobernante_ pero hace 5 años lo derrotasteis y ahora donde debe de estar… pudriéndose en la cárcel.

El agente humano solo parpadeo al oír esto ya completamente confuso de oír todo esto que ahora mismo no recordaba aunque había estado allí… sabia que había llegado el momento de que no solo las explicaciones si no de devolverles sus recuerdos de ese día.

_ ¿Lo derrotemos? ¿Es que he estado en la segunda dimensión?

_ Así es hermano, estuvieses en la segunda dimensión_ le comente a lo que el solo me miro sorprendido por lo que había dicho_ estuvimos Candance, Ferb, Doofy, Tu y yo.

Me gire para observar a estos dos humanos que parecían incapaces de creerse lo que había dicho y tome aire para poder continuar con la historia que paso hace 5 años.

_ Fue un gran día, me ayudasteis a salvar no solo esta aérea de los tres estados de sus perversos planes si no también la segunda dimensión y tengo que reconocer que lo mas seguro que si no hubierais estado allí no lo hubiera conseguido hacerlo pero_ forme una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a esos dos y mas porque lo que iba a decirles eran simples conjeturas mías… ni se lo podía preguntar a Monogram el porque si podía hacer que en ese momento Phineas fuera agente_ ya sabéis que solo los miembros de la agencia deben de saber la existencia de esta.

_ Pero cuando me paso eso no hubo ningún problema_ me dijo Phineas recordándome el hecho de lo que había pasado cuando se había transformado en un ornitorrinco.

_ Lo se, pero esto es una conjetura mía… creo que mas que proteger mi identidad lo que Monogram quería era sobre guardar la vuestra por Josh_ le contesto a mi hermano humano recordando lo que del proyecto que su padre que tenia el y Doofy_ así que os borro todos los recuerdos de ese día.

Abrieron su boca sorprendidos mientras que yo bajaba la mirada avergonzado por este hecho.

_ Ya sabéis que solo los que tienen un trato directo en la agencia puede saber de este y mas allá de lo de Josh vosotros mismos decidiste olvidar todo lo que paso ese día_ les explico Fayren mientras se acercaba a donde yo estaba mientras le recordaba el procedimiento interior que tenia la agencia con este hecho_ todo para mantener a Perry con vosotros.

Nos quedemos en silenció tras que ella digiera eso, la verdad es que cada uno de ellos sabia esto, menos Ox claro que no sabe ni que yo soy agente de la Owca, hasta que vi como Phineas sonría y me miraba fijamente, parecía que no estaba molesto si no que estaba seguro que todavía le quedaba saber sobre la agencia y sobre nosotros.

_ Sois una caja de sorpresas pero sabéis no me importa, lo volvería hacer si con eso podéis estar con migo_ dijo Phineas refiriéndose al hecho que gracias a eso conoció cosas de el mismo que jamás pensó que existía_ Aunque si que me gustaría recordarlo.

_ No creo que eso sea ya ningún problema Agente D_ comento Fayren riéndose mientras recalcaba ese nombre de agente de Phineas a lo que el solamente lo miro_ pensábamos devolveros esos recuerdos cuando lo fuerais completamente.

_ Aunque ahora mismo no creo que a Monogram le moleste si lo hacemos antes de tiempo_ le termine de decir lo que ella asistió con una sonrisa.

Tal y como estaba sucediendo todo era mejor que ya estuvieran completamente enterados.

Mientras ese Ox alternativo se me acerco confundido.

_ ¿Es que ha pasado algo a Monogram?_ nos pregunto ese hermano dimensional en un tono serio pero que no pudo esconder que le daba algo de miedo.

_ Si_ le conteste mientras fundía el ceño ante la pregunta_ Han disparado a Francis Monogram y ahora esta en coma.

Ese animal solo nos miro sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

_ Entonces… He llegado tarde_ murmuro simplemente sacándonos una buena duda a cada uno de nosotros.

Estaba claro que parecía que ese ataque era por lo que había venido pero ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Continuara…

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno.

Phineas comienza a enterarse de lo que paso en esa segunda dimensión pero como se lo tomara cuando lo recuerde todo (Incluido el besito de Isabella a el XD) y también tenemos por otra parte lo que ese Oxward alternativo… ¿Es que acaso sabe algo del ataque de Monogram?

Espero que siguierais este Fic y que os quedéis hasta el final porque esto se va a poner más interesante.

Bueno… antes de irme, Las Riewers del capitulo anterior…

PentypusKoop_ Pronto sabrás todo lo que quieres saber pero de mientras si… A esperar.

Jujujuju La mente de Fayren es muy divertida y parece que Ox no tiene nada que hacer y la verdad es que Ben esta en su mundo… Alguien tiene que decirle que Perry no tiene la culpa hasta del cambio climático.

Espero que Ox cuente ya lo que esta pasando y el porque ha venido. ¿Es que Doofens se ha escapado de la cárcel? O.O esperemos que no… pero para eso tengamos que ver como avanza este Fic.

Phinbella2012_ Cuanto tiempo sin verte por este Fic ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien… bueno no me enrollo mas y…

Pronto lo sabrán pero ¿que reacción tendrá Phineas al recordar el beso owo?

Bueno esto es todo… os espero a todos vosotros en el siguiente episodio de Sin Salida… y no os olvides de poner vuestros comentarios de lo que os esta pareciendo este Fic

Os espero.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV OXWARD 2)

Observe como todos se me quedaban mirando fijamente tras lo que había dicho murmurando mas bien y que ellos habían escuchado sin ningún problema.

Mi hermano alternativo simplemente me miro con esos ojos tan iguales que los míos antes de colocarse delante de mí.

_ ¿Creo que nos tienes algo que contar?_ me dijo simplemente ese monotrema aguamarina con un todo serio.

Sabia que ese agente quería saber que estaba pasando y el porque yo estaba aquí y mas porque o a que he llegado tarde… mi misión había sido un completo fracaso.

_ La verdad es que si_ comencé a decir a Perry, mejor dicho a todos ellos_ como habéis podido adivinar tenia la misión de avisar que uno de mi dimensión se disponía a atacar a alguien de esta, no sabíamos quien iba a ser la victima pero nuestro líder tenia la corazonada que debía de ser alguien que había estado presente en la caída del tirano_ les explique antes de fijar mis ojos en mi hermano menor de esta dimensión_ pensábamos que tu ibas a ser la victima y no Monogram.

_ ¿Perry? Pero ¿Por qué? Cualquiera de los que estábamos presentes podíamos ser las victimas_ me dijo Phineas con toda la lógica del mundo y mas porque ahora el sabia que había estado en ese momento presente.

Me quede mirando a ese humano y mas porque tenían razón en su razonamiento… cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido quien hubiera sufrido el ataque.

_ Creo que quien podría ser no tiene ningún sentido ahora mismo_ dijo de pronto ese Ben tomando el control de la situación_ sabemos quien ha sido y_ me miro con sus ojos verdes completamente serios_ también quien a sido el verdugo.

_ La verdad es que ese es el problema_ le dijo de pronto en un tono tenso por lo que iba a decir y que seguro que no se lo tomarían bien cuando ese macho solamente fruncía el ceño_ no sabemos quien ha sido el autor del ataque.

_ ¿Qué?_ oí decir a Perry sorprendido por esto ultimo mientras que esa hembra solo mostraba un rostro impasible como cuando…

_ Es una broma ¿Verdad?

Me la mirado para encontrarme con una mirada sin emoción, mientras que ese tono helado en su voz la delataba… estaba enfadada por el cáliz que estaba tomando toda esta información y en este estado ella era capaz de hacer retroceder a cualquiera que no estuviera loco.

Fayren, sea de la dimensión que fuera, es terrible cuando estaba enfadada.

Ella en cambio solamente comenzó a avanzar hacia mí de una manera firme haciendo que me dieran ganas de salir corriendo a buscar un sitio seguro pero me mantuve firme aunque terminara con unos ojos amarronada de esta peligrosa hembra.

_ Haber… estas diciendo que no solo has llegado 2 semanas tarde porque lo mas seguro es que os hagáis confundido el rastro dimensión de salida con el que entrada_ comenzó a decir antes de que yo abriera mi pico para hablar cuando era mi lanzo una mirada glacial para que me callara_ lo he deducido_ me dijo simplemente antes de continuar con ese resumen de la situación_ ni no que tampoco sabéis quien es culpable del ataque_ termino sin perder en ningún momento ese tono impasible que hacia que te dieran ganas de lanzarte a sus pies y pedirle clemencia por lo que hubieras hecho.

_ S-Si pero no es porque no lo estábamos buscando si no porque ese maldito de oculta muy bien_ le respondí rápidamente esperando que lo entendiera y dejarme de mirarme de esta manera.

_ ¿Qué nos estas ocultando Ox? ¿Qué esta pasando en la segunda dimensión en realidad desde que cayó ese Heinz Doofenshmirtz?_ me volvió a preguntar en ese tono firme que hubiera hecho que hasta el tirano huyera aterrorizado si lo hubiera escuchado y tenido adelante.

_ Fayren deja que se explique_ le dijo de pronto Ben a lo que la cabreada hembra solamente lo miro_ Se que quieres explicaciones, todos los queremos, pero asustándolo de esta manera no conseguiras nada.

Ella en cambio solamente miro a su padre adoptivo sin molestarse en ocultar el hecho que estaba completamente molesta pero solamente suspiro antes de mirarme.

Sus ojos marrones claro no habían cambiado ni un apice de ese primer momento y abrió su pico…

_ Espero que sea relevante Ox_ me aviso simplemente antes de comenzó a andar para volver a su sitio al lado de Perry.

Lance un suspiro para controlar mis nervios y encontrar el valor para comenzar con la explicación que todos ellos querían y de paso para que esta tranquilizara y sastifecha a la hembra espía.

_ Es mejor que comience por el principio, por lo que ha pasado en estos 5 años desde la caída_ comencé a decirles notando sus miradas y su atención de cada uno de mis oyentes_ todos pensemos que cuando eso paso iba a ir todo a mejor pero que equivocados estábamos.

Cerré mis ojos un segundo mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban situados detrás de mí.

_ Las leyes que habían promovido el tirano no desaparecieron tras su caída y nadie pudo hacerse con el cargo de mando del país, todo comenzó a desmadrarse y la represión fue mucho mas fuerte cada día que pasaba hasta que las familias comenzaron a huir y a esconderse para poder mantener algo de su libertad que poca aun mantenían con el tirano_ continúe en un tono serio mientras entrecerraba mis ojos por mis propios recuerdos de ese momento de angustia y represión_ nadie sabia como estaba pasando esto pero todos nos dimos cuenta que alguien estaba mandando este país desde las sombras.

_ ¿Sabéis quien?

_ No, ese canalla oculta todas sus pistas y nosotros estamos empezando a desesperarnos_ les respondí dejándome llevar con esta impotencia que existía en nuestro mundo y forme una media sonrisa_ pero nuestro líder no se rinde así como así, y cuando se entero de esto era una buena de conseguir información sobre la identidad de ese tipo.

_ Debe de ser alguien muy tenaz vuestro líder_ me dijo la forma alternativa de mi líder sin saber que estaba hablando de si mismo a lo que yo sonreí.

_ Si que lo es_ le conteste con una suave sonrisa mirándole fijamente_ porque tu mismo eres nuestro líder.

El oji verde solamente abrió levemente sus ojos sorprendido por lo que yo había dicho a que sonreí más todavía.

_ Tu yo de mi dimensión es quien se encarga de todo_ continúe con lo que estaba diciendo orgulloso de pertenecer allí_ es un líder duro pero es capaz de superar cualquier cosa que se ponga en el camino por nosotros.

_ No ahí ninguna duda que es Ben_ dijo Fayren con una sonrisa y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho_ pero si es así el tipo ese podría haber estado aquí mucho antes del ataque de Monogram y nadie lo hubiéramos sabido.

Vi como Perry miraba a la hembra que estaba muy seria como si tuviera algo en su mente.

_ ¿Tu crees que…?

_ Es una conocería Perry_ y me miro fijamente dándome cuenta de lo diferentes que eran ellas dos en lo profundo de su carácter preguntándome si no le hubiera pasado eso si seria como ella_ o es que sabéis cuando exactamente pudo venir aquí ese tipo.

Me quede mirándoles confundido y mas porque no sabia hasta donde quería ir a parar.

_ No lo sabemos, como bien as deducido pensábamos que era la entrada y no la salida de vuestra dimensión_ le conteste recordándole este hecho que ella misma había dicho antes a lo que Perry abrió un momento sus ojos cafés y la miro como si hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que ella misma había llegado antes y que yo desconocía por completo_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Entonces eso explicaría que Josh supiera tantos cosas_ murmuro Perry rascándose el pico de una manera pensativa y descolocándome todavía mas. ¿Quién era ese tal Josh?_ lo mas seguro es que ya lo supiera los lugares de vuestra dimensión.

_ Y solo se las arreglo para que afirmar lo que ya salía sin llamar la atención de la Owca.

_ Claro el topo era alguien de la otra dimensión_ dijo de pronto Phineas a sus dos mascotas que solo asistieron con la cabeza.

Yo en cambio solo los mire sin entender nada de nada. No sabía a que se estaban refiriendo pero tengo que reconocer que me preocupaba el hecho que hubiera un topo en la agencia.

Ferb en cambio se acerco a donde estábamos con ese confundido yo mismo en sus brazos.

_ Entonces también explicaría porque el mayor no se defendió, el pensaba que era una persona de esta dimensión y no que en realidad se tratara de alguien de la segunda_ nos comento Ferb preocupado a lo que Perry lo miro.

_ Exactamente y como pudo hacerlo sin dejar ninguna pista tras el_ le contesto el aguamarina en un tono serio.

_ Os recuerdo que no me estoy enterando de nada_ les dije esperando que alguien de ellos me dignara a contarme que estaba pasando a lo que mi otro yo solamente suspiro.

_ Ya somos dos_ me dijo mi forma alternativa completamente confundido_ En serio puede ser agentes. Es una locura.

Yo en cambio bufe sin contestarme a mi mismo y me acerque a ese grupo que si sabía lo que estaba pasando dispuesto a que alguien me contara completamente todo lo que se estaban refiriendo… al parecer no solo mi dimensión había sido movida.

_ ¿Me podéis explicar de lo que estáis hablando?_ pregunte llamándole la atención a estos agentes de esta dimensión.

_ Claro que lo aremos Ox pero hoy no_ me respondió ese hermano alternativo con una sonrisa_ ya es demasiado tarde y los chicos tienen que mañana madrugar_ se acerco a mi para mirarme de una manera seria y segura_ cuando ellos estén estudiando nosotros te lo explicaremos todo lo que quieras saber y hablaremos con Wanda para explicarle todo lo que hemos descubierto.

_ Y cuando vosotros volváis_ comenzó a decir de pronto Fayren tomando la palabra de Perry y mirando a esos humanos de una manera igual de firme que había usado Perry_ os devolveremos los recuerdos de aquel día de la segunda dimensión de hace 5 años.

Vi como esos humanos asistieron mientras que yo tenia la sensación que mañana me esperaba un día muy largo.

Continuara…

Por fin un nuevo capitulo de Sin Salida y las cosas en vez de comenzar a despejarse se están liando todavía mas… ¿Por qué alguien de la segunda dimensión quería matar a Monogram? ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto? Y ante todo ¿Cómo se lo tomara todo los dos Ox cuando le cuenten todo lo que ha pasado en Problemas Proyecto Alfa?

Como ya sabéis de los que habéis leído la primera parte… Josh el asesino de Thomas (el padre de Thomas) recibía información de la propia Owca para saber como se movían los agentes y como de donde el Agente D escondió los 3 trozos del planos hasta el punto de decir Monogram que dejaran de pasarle información de una manera directa… pero vemos que aunque tenia indicios jamás supo quien era ese topo.

Pero como siempre dijo los misterios se van descubierto poco a poco y en este fic hay muchos todavía ocultos (Como el estado de Fayren 2 desde Acorralado) así que espero que sigáis con ganas este maravilloso Fictio.

Bueno antes de irme… las Riewers del capitulo anterior…

PentyplusKoop_ Lo que paso con Fayren todavía es todo un misterio que poco a poco se va a mostrando pero lo único que sabemos es que Ox 2 la ha visto y que tiene la misma mala leche que tiene su alternativa en esta dimensión.

Perry/Ox2_ Mucha mala leche T.T

Kun Kun_ jujuju pues si adoro dejar las cosas con intriga, mucha para que la gente se rompa la cabeza haciendo sus propias deducciones.

Fayren_ Vas a conseguir que alguno termine calvo.

¬¬ cállate y vuelve al Fictio (hecho a Fayren de una patada) en fin las cosas se van a liar mucho mas con la llegada de la segunda dimensión y en especial cuando revelemos mas sobre lo que paso en la segunda dimensión con Perry, Fayren, Phineas, Ferb, Candance, Ox… vamos con todos espero que no te los pierdas.

Bueno esto es todo, que lo disfrutéis y que dejéis vuestros comentarios de que os parecido nwn los estaré esperando.

Hasta el próximo episodio.

PD: Los que estáis esperando un nuevo episodio de origen de Perry os diré que pronto habla un nuevo episodio listo.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV PHINEAS)

Me senté sin muchas ceremonias en la silla de ese pupitre mientras que dejaba mi bolsa al lado de la mesa mientras que mi hermano me estaba mirando divertido.

_ Tienes cara de haberte quedado despierto el resto de la noche_ me comento simplemente lo que yo solamente lo mire de reojo y con una sonrisa en mi rostro por esa observación.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que tenia razón, después de que decidieran dejarlo todo para hoy (mas que nada para que Ox descansara y que tuvieran tiempo para hablar con la jefa en estos momentos de la Owca) yo me les había pasado especulando lo que había pasado allí desde que nos fuimos o quien había podido disparar a Monogram… esta nueva realidad hacia que hubiera mas culpables y el único que podía resolverlo ahora mismo estaba en coma.

_ ¿Tu que crees Ferb?_ le dije sin ocultarle lo que sentía por todo esto mientras que me echaba hacia atrás, mi hermano me conocía demasiado bien como para molestarme en ocultarle o intentar engañarlo… además era el único que sabia mi secreto_ Con todo lo que paso anoche no podía tumbarme y dormir.

_ ¿Qué paso anoche, Phineas?_ me pregunto una voz femenina de pronto desde mi espalda, una voz que conocía muy bien y que me ponía nervioso.

Me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con la joven mas bella de toda la escuela, por lo menos lo era para mi, con su pelo negro azabache ondulando tras su espalda y sus ojos azul oscuro que parecía querer atraparme en ellos… Era Isabella.

_ Hola Isa_ le dije al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa a lo que ella también me respondió con el mismo gesto.

_ Hola Phineas, Hola Ferb_ nos saludo sin perder esa dedicada sonrisa mientras que sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en mi_ ¿Qué paso ayer que parece tan emocionante?

Vaya… parece que ella no pierde el tiempo, tan directa como siempre y por eso mismo me gusta tanto.

_ Nada malo, solo que ayer me encontré con un animal herido en la calle y me lo lleva a casa_ me comencé a decir una parte de la verdad de lo que paso anoche, una parte que no creo que le moleste a nadie (y menos a Perry y a Fayren) pero cuando vi que ella abría la boca para la pregunta mas obvia continúe_ esta bien no te preocupes, no tenia ninguna herida grave solo unos arañazos leves sin importancia, además_ sonreí divertido por este hecho_ Perry esta cuidando a su hermano muy bien.

Vi como la pelinegra solamente parpadeo un segundo antes de que moviera la cabeza levemente mostrando el hecho que estaba ligeramente confundida.

_ ¿Dirás que lo cuida como un hermano?

Sonreí divertido por esa pregunta antes de negar con la cabeza.

_ No Isa, Oxward es el hermano mayor de Perry_ le dije alegremente a lo que ella me miro todavía mas confundida.

_ ¿Pero como tu puedes saber eso?_ me pregunto a lo que yo simplemente me quede en silencio, no podía decirle que entiendo a Perry y Fayren por un traductor que invento Ferb (Con cierta ayuda de mi tio cuando pensemos que estaban muertos en ese incendio) para comunicarse con migo cuando me había transformado en ornitorrinco.

_ Nos lo ha dicho el veterinario nos lo dijo ayer cuando lo examino_ le comento Ferb tomando el control de la conversación y mostrando una respuesta realmente muy creíble.

Los dos miremos a Isa esperando que se lo creyera como que al parecer así fuera ya que solamente sonrió.

_ Vaya me alegro por Perry_ comento felizmente la morena cosa que hizo que yo suspirara aliviado por dentro_ seguro que Perry y Fayren estarán muy felices por ese rencuentro.

_ Si y seguro que intentaran recuperar el tiempo perdido_ le conteste con una sonrisa aunque recordaba que tenían trabajo por este hecho… el verdoso tenia amnesia y ni si quiera recordaba nada de su hermano.

_ Hablando de tiempo perdido_ dijo de pronto en un claro intento de cambiar el tema mientras me clavaba sus ojos en mi y mostro una leve sonrisa_ ¿Tiene algo que hacer esta tarde?

Parpadee un segundo al escuchar esta pregunta de ella pensándome mil cosas por esa perdición pero para mi desgracia no podía ir fuera lo que fuera… mi deber como agente estaba delante y debía volver a ocuparme de los entrenamientos y de ese tema de la segunda dimensión.

_ Bueno yo…_ comencé a balbucear a lo que ella abrió la boca.

_ Es que las chicas y yo estamos preparando el escenario para la obra de teatro y necesitábamos algo de ayuda_ me dijo rápidamente seguro al notar que yo me había puesto nervioso pero ahora lo que me sentía era mal por ella.

Tenia que volver con falta y prepararme para ser el mejor agente como lo fue mi padre.

_ Esto Isa lo siento pero…_ comente a decirle realmente apenado por lo que tenia que hacer y porque no quería negarle mi ayuda a ella.

_ Ya voy yo Isa_ se adelanto Ferb simplemente sabiendo que me encontraba entre la espalda y la pared entre mis sentimientos y el deber… no se como Perry puede hacerlo con tanta facilidad, deberá contarme su secreto.

Isabella solamente me miro, luego a Ferb y luego termino mirándome de nuevo completamente extrañada.

_ ¿Hoy también estas ocupado?_ me pregunto en un tono serio aunque pude notar algo mas en su tono de voz aunque no pude reconocerlo.

_ Si, tengo cosas que hacer… cosas muy importantes que no puedo dejarlos_ le conteste con una sonrisa esperando que no me preguntara de que eran esas cosas que tenia que hacer todos los días desde hace algo mas de 2 semanas pero ella solamente entrecerró los ojos.

_ ¿Como de importantes?

Traje saliva por la pregunta que no quería que me hiciera y que me había hecho y que no podía responderle la verdad… que soy espía de una organización secreta junto a mis mascotas.

_ Es un proyecto muy importante Isa_ le contesto Ferb salvándome de esas preguntas por segunda en este día agradeciendo el hecho que mi hermano pudiera saber el secreto sin que sea un problema.

La morena de mis sueños solo se cruzo de brazos y abrió la boca dispuesta a decir alguna cosa cuando el profesor entro en el aula salvándome… por lo menos por ahora.

Odiaba engañarla pero no quiero que este en peligro… solo espere que no se lo tome de la manera equivocada.

Continuara…

Hola a todos… aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este capitulo que vosotros lectores que leéis y me ponéis vuestras Riewers que me animáis a continuar con esta aventura, lo disfrutéis como nunca.

Lo primero como habéis podido apreciar… Ahí Phibella sin contar el lio amoroso de Perry pero como el dicho este de las mascotas se parecen a los dueños así que tenéis que esperar como termina esto… así que seguir leyendo los capítulos que vienen para saber como termina esto.

Y lo segundo estoy muy emocionada… estamos llegando a la primera parte de este fic (Va todo junto no os preocupéis) y ya llego la friolera de 32 Riewers TwT estoy que no me lo creo.

En Fin… antes de irme lo que estáis esperando… contestar vuestras Riewers.

Les202_ Cuídate hombre y ten mas cuidado pero aun y así espero que te mejores pronto y para eso… una lectura XD

Gracias por el apoyo y espero ansiosa las comentarios que me bajas poniendo.

PentypusKoop_ ni yo XD si la viera así saldría corriendo a esconderme jajajaja

A que si, pero justamente por eso hace que la búsqueda del culpable se haga aun mas larga… ¿Quién ha disparado Monogram? O.O

Phinbella2012_ ¿A si? O.O en un solo día… menuda velocidad de lectura y gracias por el comentario y tu apoyo que te siga gustando la historia… la verdad que me gusta mucho escribirla y me lo paso muy bien.

Bueno esto es todo espero que os guste… os espero en el próximo capitulo.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

Nota: En este capitulo es Oxward para el alternativo y Ox para el hermano de esta dimensión de Perry (el amnésico)

(POV PERRY)

Cerré la transmisión con la Owca tras contarle toda la información que nos habíamos enterado esta noche, lo de la segunda dimensión implicada en el ataque de Monogram y que esto nos acaba de abrir una nueva gama de posibles culpables.

Por lo menos ahora teníamos permiso oficial para devolverles los recuerdos de ese día (Cosa que haríamos quisieran ellos o no) y regresar a esa dimensión para investigar allí por nuestra cuenta… aunque nos pusieron condición y Fayren no parecía muy contenta por ella…

_ Porque tienen que mandar como apoyo al agente W_ gruño mientras que saltaba del asiento que estábamos sentados visiblemente enfadada.

La mire antes de sonreír sin preocuparme mucho y mas porque ya sabia que Fayren y ese lobo no se llevaban muy bien desde que en entrenamiento ella le recrimino el que actuara como un completo idiota (cosa que tengo que reconocer que era cierta) pero que terminaron enfrentándose entre ellos y parando la pelea entre Edgard y yo… desde entonces ambos parecían no quererse ni ver.

Ese Ox en cambio miraba a la hembra un poco curioso y sin entender el porque.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ me pregunto ese alternativo algo asustado por la reacción de la hembra mientras que su yo de esta dimensión lo miraba completamente asustado y mas porque ver dos veces casi seguidas a Fayren en este estado no era algo que pasara muy a menudo.

_ Nada Oxward_ le conteste tranquilamente mientras que de fondo todavía se oía los gruñidos de la clara_ solo que Fayren y el agente W han tenido sus roces.

Vi como este solamente miro a la hembra antes de lanzar una sonrisa que me pareció un poco divertida.

_ Pues tubo que ser fuerte_ me comento a lo que yo coloque mis manos en el pecho.

_ No sabes cuando_ le conteste sin poder contener una risa mientras que recordaba la escena de ambos animales peleándose por un triste comentario (y desafortunado).

_ Esto…_ nos llamo la atención la voz de mi hermano haciendo que nos girábamos para ver como había salido de donde se había escondido_ ¿En serio que sois espías?

Parpadee un segundo por esa pregunta (hasta Fayren dejo de gritar en cuando oyó la pregunta del verdoso) antes de que volviera a formar una sonrisa en mi pico.

_ Así es her-Ox_ le afirme mientras me corregía a mi mismo para evitar llamarlo como realmente era y no escuchar como el me decía que no lo era… me dolía aunque sabia que no era culpa suya si no de su falta de recuerdos.

_ Perry y yo pertenecemos a la Owca, una organización que lucha contra el crimen_ le explico ella liberándome del hecho que contárselo todo aunque ese joven ya lo había escuchado en la noche pero parecía que no lo entendía por completo, antes de que ella fijara sus ojos claros en mi_ aunque necesitamos otro lugar para hablar con calma con los chicos… un sitio para no llamar ninguna atención no deseada.

_ Estamos bajo tierra, no llámanos la atención_ dijo de pronto ese castaño a lo que la única hembra de todos nosotros lo miraba, fijando sus ojos marrón claro en los verdes de el.

_ Por nosotros no es si no por los chicos, papas_ le comento ella de una manera muy tranquila_ sus padres sospecharan si llegar y desaparecen durante horas… por no decir si es por días.

Ese adulto de ojos esmeraldas solo se quedo pensativo por lo que acababa de explicar la de ojos claros.

_ Ese es un buen punto Fayren pero ¿donde podíamos reunirnos para que sea seguro para nosotros y para ellos?_ le pregunto ese viejo monotrema a lo que ella solamente mostro esa bella sonrisa que le caracterizaba cuando tenia una idea.

_ Eso es lo más fácil, Ben.

Mostré yo también una sonrisa divertida antes de que mis ojos se cruzaran con los suyos y ella asistiera… como si quisiera afirmarme que también esta pensando en el mismo sitio que yo.

_ Algo me dice que vosotros ya tenéis una idea_ me comento ese verdoso hermano que si sabia la verdad entre nosotros como si intuyera la respuesta de nosotros.

Fayren solamente mostro una risita propia suya como siempre lo hacia mientras comenzaba a acercarse contoneándose suavemente y sin abandonar en ningún momento esa sonrisa suya.

_ Exactamente_ le afirma antes de entornar su mirada marrón_ creo que ha llegado el momento que conozcas a cierto científico alternativo.

Observe como Ox 2 parpadeo un segundo confundido (Como si estuviera intentando descubrir a quien se estaba refiriendo esa joven que me había apresado sin necesidad de ninguna esposa) mientras que Ben solamente nos miro rápidamente con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

_ ¿no estaréis diciendo en ir a ver a Heinz?_ nos pregunto de pronto ese castaño un poco asustado… no me extrañaba que conociera la existencia de Doofy, el era el agente animal de su hermano pero seguramente jamás se le paso por la cabeza que no solamente se rencontraría con el hijo si no que también con el hermano de este.

El alternativo en cambio solamente miro a ese mayor con sus ojos abiertos pero aun sin decir ninguna palabra sobre lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

_ Si, Papa… queréis ir a ver a Doofens. El sabe lo nuestro y lo de Phineas, además estuvo implicado con lo de su padre… así que no se extrañara de ver a 5 monotremas…

_ Y un lobo_ le corte recortándole que también iba el agente W a la misión.

_ Si, y un lobo_ repitió ella con un tono de enfado al recordar este factor que le molestaba muchísimo_ aparecieran en su casa_ mostro una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos con cuidado de hacerse daño con este gesto en su herida del hombro_ además el puede conseguir con facilidad todo lo que necesitamos para ir a la segunda dimensión y para devolverles la menoría de ese día.

_ Espera un momento chicos…_ dijo de pronto Ox2 llamándonos la atención a todos nosotros_ ¿no os estaríais refiriendo a Heinz Doofenshmirtz?

Observemos al de la segunda dimensión que había dicho esto solo para encontrárnoslo tan sorprendido como asustado.

_ Tranquilo Ox, nuestro Doofy no es una amenaza para nadie_ le comente evitando decir que simplemente no era una amenaza por era tonto o un bonachón que quería seguir divirtiéndose a su manera y cumplir así la ultima voluntad de su hermano (ahora solo era la tapadera también para su sobrino).

_ Pero… no es malvado_ dijo de nuevo ese hermano dimensional no muy seguro de lo que le acabamos de decir haciendo que Fayren y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

No me podía imaginar la cara de ese ornitorrinco cuando se encuentre con el despistado del científico tan diferente de el que el conoce.

_ No es malvado. El se hace de malvado porque se lo pidió Thomas para proteger a toda su familia de un loco que quería conseguir el proyecto que el había separado en tres trozos antes del accidente que le costo la vida_ le explico Fayren de una forma muy simplificada lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo en la cual nuestro dueño había sido un ornitorrinco.

_ Además de ser ahora mismo la tapadera de su sobrino y nuestra_ le comente de una manera tranquilo ya acostumbrado al hecho que mi "enemigo" y Phineas sean familia pero al parecer Ox2 no sabia nada de lo que estábamos hablando por la cara que acababa de ver.

Estaba realmente perdido y nos miraba atentamente esperando que alguien digiera algo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto Ben en un tono serio a ese monotrema verdoso.

_ Nada pero… no sabia que el tirano tenia un sobrino_ le dijo simplemente antes de rascarse el pico de la misma forma que yo siempre hacia cuando estaba pensando en algo_ ¿Me pregunto quien será y si no será quien este detrás de todo lo que este pasando?

_ No creo que te tengas por eso_ le respondí divertido y mas porque estaba seguro que el alternativo de Phineas fuera quien dispara a Monogram antes de cruzarme de brazos_ entonces aremos esto… iremos a la casa de Doofy y avisaremos a los chicos que vayan allí y avisen a sus padres que no estarán en el fin de semana_ tras decir esto mire a Fayren que solamente clavo sus ojos claros en mi_ Fayren ¿Les llamas tu a los chicos y se lo explicas todo?

Solo capte la suave risa de ella por la pregunta que había puesto mientras que salía a un sitio mas tranquilo para hablar con Phineas (Ya que seguramente lo llamaría al móvil para no llamar sospechas de sus compañeros de curso) antes de darme cuenta que el alternativo solamente se movía un poco inquieto.

_ Esto no es por molestar Perry pero…_ comenzó a decir ese alternativo llamándonos la atención a todos (menos a Ox que el pobre estaba igual de sorprendido que cuando escucho que éramos espías) _ vosotros habéis dicho que llamaríamos la atención la atención si nos quedábamos aquí_ asistí para demostrarle que así era_ pero no se extrañaran igualmente si van allí y desaparecen un par de días.

Nos lo quedemos mirando de una manera que parecía un poco preocupado y demostrándome claramente lo que ya había intuido antes… este no sabia nada de la línea familiar que unía a Phineas con Doofy, antes de que yo simplemente mostrara una sonrisa.

_ No te preocupes por eso Oxward_ le dije sin perder la sonrisa pero mostrándome lo la serio posible_ lo tenemos todo bajo control.

Continuara…

Queda poco para el momento de las revelaciones… demasiado poco y cada vez ahí mas cosas para mostrar la verdad (pero para saber quien ha disparado a Monogram tenéis que seguir leyendo) Ox no sabe nada de la realidad oculta de Phineas lo que como reaccionara cuando se entere… para eso tenéis que esperar.

Gracias a todos y no me cansare nunca de decirlo… gracias a todos por su apoyo de este fictio y espero que siguas apoyando como hasta ahora.

Bueno antes de irme… las contestaciones del capitulo anterior…

PentypusKoop_ no seria nada XD o lo hubieran pillado ya y para saber que estará parando en la segunda dimensión y que tiene que ver con la primera dimensión tendrás que seguir esto pero seguro que de dejara con la boca abierta.

Phinbella2012_ no lo tiene crudo… lo tiene mas que crudo XD

Bueno esto es todo… espero que os haiga gustado mucho y vuestras contestaciones yo os espero con mas Sin Salida en el siguiente episodio.

Dw


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

(Habla de un animal)

Habla humana o un animal con traductor

/Pensamientos _ en POV general/

"Escritura, notas..."

(POV FERB)

Salimos por la puerta del instituto dispuesto a separarnos cada uno a nuestra dirección… yo con los chicos y el hacia nuestra casa para saber lo que había pasado cuando habíamos ido a la segunda dimensión.

Me gustaría ir pero teníamos que disimular, ya había bastante con que uno actuara extraño para que desapareciéramos los dos sin dar ninguna explicación.

Vi como Phineas solamente estiro los brazos antes de agarrar el asa de la mochila que tenia en la espalda y girarse hacia mi pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, su móvil comenzó a sonar con una canción en especial que hizo que nos extrañamos los dos.

Era la canción que teníamos colocada para cuando nos llamaban nuestros ornitorrincos mascotas aunque era raro que lo hicieran… ambos preferían llamar por el numero secreto de la Owca.

El pelirrojo solamente me miro un momento, sabiendo perfectamente las costumbres de nuestras mascotas, antes de descolgar el teléfono y comenzar a andar para colocarse en un lugar donde pudiera hablar y escuchar con cierta tranquilidad… no creo que era muy normal que le llamara por el nombre que tenían ambos animales de compañía, mientras que yo simplemente me dispuse a comenzar a bajar las escaleras y esperarle justo donde nos íbamos a separar.

Cruce mis brazos mientras lo buscaba con la mirada para intentar saber donde se había escondido pero en vano… el agente humano había aprendido a ocultarse muy bien cuando quería (cosa buena para las misiones pero mala cuando estábamos juntos) para que unos minutos mas tarde volviese a aparecer con paso firme y una cara que mostraba claramente que algo le preocupara.

_ Phineas_ le llame mientras este bajaba los últimos escalones de esa escalera para colocarse a mi lado_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mi hermano solamente parpadeo un segundo antes de intentar mostrar una sonrisa lo más tranquila posible cosa que no consiguió.

_ Nada, aunque solo me han dicho que fuéramos a casa de mi tio y allí lo haríamos todo.

_ ¿En la casa de Heinz?

No me pareció extraño que nos digiera que fuéramos a casa del científico con complejo de malvado cosa que dejo claro que no lo era a casi morir protegiendo a su sobrino hace algo mas de 2 semanas y mas porque íbamos muy a menudo a estar con el y hacer nuestros proyectos.

_ No sabia que tenias un tio, Phineas_ pregunto de pronto una voz femenina haciendo que ambos nos tensáramos.

Nos giremos (aunque yo solamente me moví ligeramente ya que estaba justo enfrente) para encontráramos con Isabella, quien nos miraba fijamente con un gesto muy serio… la misma seriedad que había tenido cuando Phineas le había dicho que no podía ayudarles.

Sabía que eso había hecho que comenzara a sonarle todas las alarmas pero también sabía que con Phineas no podía esperar que estuviera desocupado siempre.

El pelirrojo en cambio solamente sonrió un poco nervioso.

_ Si, es el hermano de mi padre biológico_ le explico tranquilamente_ nos ha pedido que fuéramos porque necesita ayuda para un proyecto suyo, sabes mi tio es inventor_ continuo rápidamente intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible aunque no podía ocultar que se sentía un poco agobiado… siempre se ponía así cuando tenia que mentir y mas si la persona que tenia que hacerlo era precisamente la morena que teníamos delante nuestro.

_ ¿Por eso no podías ir a ayudarnos esta tarde?

El agente solamente bajo su mirada azulona y formo una tímida sonrisa.

_ Si, así eso_ le respondí en un murmullo adelantarme a el (a este paso aun metería la pata en justificaciones) _ es un asusto familiar y no podía aludirlo.

_ Espero que no te moleste.

La morena solamente sonrió ante la timidez de mi hermano con eso ultimo pero en esa sonrisa pude notar algo extraño, no podía decir el que… no podía diferenciarlo pero estoy seguro que había algo mas.

_ Tranquilo Phineas, lo entiendo perfectamente_ le contesto tranquilamente y en el mismo que siempre solía usar cuando estábamos habiendo algún invento en nuestro jardín_ si es un asunto familiar es normal que vayas.

Phineas sonrió mas aliviado al escuchar esto mientras que yo seguía preocupado por ese cambio de actitud de la morena… estaba seguro que estaba recelosa.

_ Gracias Isa_ le agradeció antes de mirarme_ Ferb te espero en el DEI cuando acabes.

Asistí con la cabeza antes de levantar el pulgar para indicarle que estaba bien y que iría en cuando me desocupara antes de que comenzara a irse.

Quería ir lo mas rápidamente posible pero también sabia que tenia que dejarlo todo bien atado… tenia que cubrirle las espalda ahora que era un agente de la Owca y mas con…

La mire de reojo con la seguridad de que no era una imaginación mía, que esa chica que se gustaban mutuamente estaba sospechando pero también con la misma certeza que lo que se imaginaba no era ni remotamente acercarle a lo que pasaba en la realidad.

Lo único que espero que esa exploradora no la llevara a imaginarse cosas que no son.

(Tengo que avisar a Phineas en cuando llegue)

Continuara…

Poooor fin otro capitulo mas para la colección de este fictio… y esta apunto de comenzar lo mas interesante de todo (la llegada de la otra dimensión y el hecho que recuerden todo lo que paso en la película) pero estoy en una pequeña duda… el siguiente capitulo poner uno o dos POV ¿Vosotros que decís pongo uno o dos PoV?

Esto es todo pero antes de irme las respuestas del capitulo anterior.

LES202_ jajajajajajajajaja XD para eso deberás leerlos porque algo me dice que te dejara anonadado.

PentypusKoop_ para ver a Fayren y el agente W pronto los veras juntos (por mucho que le moleste a la monotrema) quien sabe si es uno de los dos POV si son dos… aunque con sinceridad te imaginas la cara de Ox2 cuando vea el desastre de Doof XD y de los recuerdos… ya esta aquí… es el capitulo que viene lo podrás ver.

Bueno esto todo así que espero muchos Riewers más con lo que os parece n.n y hasta el próximo capitulo de Sin Salida.


End file.
